The Start Of The End
by SJAR-03
Summary: Peyton is shot & bleeding on the library floor. Lucas finds her, and is determined to save her. Positive she will die, Peyton kisses Lucas. She lives, but what is the aftermath of their actions?
1. Inside The School & The Death Of Jimmy

Nathan and Lucas had just split up.

Now tht left just Lucas by himself to search for Peyton. He walked through the bits of broken glass and blood on the floor.

He repeated the same words to himself again. _What if it's Peyton's blood?_

He shuddered at the thought of Peyton hurt and alone somewhere in the school with the shooter. He had to find her. He was her only hope.

He walked down the hall following the bits of red liquid on the floor. Slowly he came closer to the library, and got the urge to go into it.

He shook his head. He should have just went on down the hallway, but decided not to listen to his head, but to his heart.

His heart at the moment felt like someone has twisted it up and left it there. He was worried sick about the condition of Peyton.

So he placed one hand on the brown door and pushed it open. _The library doors don't lock. It's not safe._

He scanned the library but didn't see anything. He decended the steps and tightened his grip on the steel bat in his hands, as he heard a noise coming from a row to the left.

Slowly he crept into the row and turned the corner and he noice got much louder. He raised the bat and got ready to the swing but stopped.

The person beofre him put their hands up in defense as they say helplessly on the ground. She whimpered.

Lucas lowered the bat and threw it to the side as he realized who it was. "Peyton." He said dropping to his knees beside her. "Peyton." He placed a hand on her leg and she reached out.

"Ow! Luke it hurts..." SHe said as tears descended her beautiful face.

His twisted heart tightened. "What hurts Peyt?" He asked. "Your leg?"

She nodded her head and rested it against the book shelf behind her.

Lucas had never seen her this vunerable beofre. She was relying on him and he was going to help her.

Slowly Peyton closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt Lucas's hand on her shoulder.

He stared into the teary green eyes. "Peyton don't close your eyes. Just stay awake." He said reassuring her and himself too. He slipped his button down shirt off and held it out in front of him. "I'm going to tie this around your leg, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered as he leaned forward and tightly wound the fabric around her wounded knee. He whimpered but fought through the pain.

Lucas tied it in a knot and made sure it was secure and then plopped himself down next to Peyton putting a reassuring arm around her small frame.

"Lucas it was your friend." She said suddenly. "Your friend from the time capsule that had the gun. But he didn't look bad, just scared."

Lucas sighed. He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. After he'd joined the Raven's it was like he just forgot about Jimmy. He had stopped hanging around the Rivercourt.

Peyton shivered beside him and he pulled her as close to him as possible. Her face was pale and her eyes had formed dark circles under them.

He had to keep her talking. "Peyton, tell me about a good day." He said.

She smiled. "A good day was the day that I met you..."

He was shocked to hear that answer. "You remember that day?"

"Every second. I was just going to keep driving I wasn't going to stop. I had some Led Zepplin song cranked up and you were walking along bouncing your basketball with your i-pod in your ears. I though I was going to hit so I slammed on my brakes and you looked at me and took a headphone out and then of course I had to yell something rude to you, and then you kept walking, so I drove away." She finished.

Lucas smiled astonished. He couldn't she had remembered all that. "Your remarkable." He said.

When he got no response he looked down. Peyton was staring back at him. "Lucas...If I said I loved you right now would you hold it against me. Because I've lost alot of blood."

Beofre Lucas could say anything her lips were on his. He knew he should have pulled back but thought other and kissed her back. Slowly they broke apart. She whispered softly to him, "Just incase you can't keep your promise."

Then slowly she leaned back against the book case and closed her eyes.

"Peyton keep your eyes open." He said putting a hand on her cold cheek. "PEYTON?" He yelled.

When he got no answer he knew what he had to do. Get her outside to help or the girl that he knew he had always loved was going to die.

He leaned down and softly picked her up. On the carpet where her leg had been was now a red stain.

He walked back up the stairs and out of the library, and down the hallway.

Lucas came around a turn to yet another door. He opened it and tried not to let it slam shut but beofre he could stop it a bang echoed through the hallway and someone in a red sweater appeared.

He skidded to a halt and his eyes went wide. "Jimmy?" He asked lookinf at the boy infront of him.

The boy peered back at Lucas abd appeared to be in distress. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He whined.

"We know Jim. But I really have to get her out of here." Lucas tried to bargain as Peyton gave a soft moan of pain.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He said.

Next to Lucas appeared Keith. "We know that Jim." He said putting his hands out infront of him to show that he had no weapon.

Jimmy grew fustrated. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCKDOWN!" He yelled and his voice echoed through the hall just like the bang of the door had.

"Jimmy you have to let lucas get her out of here. Beofre she dies." Kieth continued.

Jimmy stood there for a few moments while Lucas and Keith watched with hopeful eyes.

Then Jimmy nodded his head. Yes. "Go." He said. Waving his gun to the door way.

"Thank you Kieth." Lucas said as he got to the doorway.

"Lucas?" Said Jimmy's voice.

He cringed. What was Jimmy going to do now? He slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done." Said the boy and then pu the gun to the temple of his head.

"JIMMY NO!" Lucas yelled.

"DON'T DO THIS JIMMY!" Kieth added in.

"I'm sorry..." Jimmy said softly and pulled the trigger of the gun.

Then his body dropped to the floor.


	2. Outside The School

Lucas stared at the blood that was now forming a puddle on the floor wide eyed.

Kieth walked over beisde him.

"Luke." Lucas turned to Keith.

"Are you okay?" Lucas only nodded his head as they sound of Peyton's shallowing breathing was soon the only thing he heard.

"I have to get her out Kieth." He said as he turned and got back to the doorway. "C'mon."

Kieth nodded and followed Lucas who was now jogging to the front doors.

Lucas opened up the front doors to the school and was met with the bright sunlight. He was swarmed by a few SWAT team members who pryed Peyton from Lucas.

He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to if he wanted her to get help.

They took her to an ambulance and set her on a strecher, and put a mask on her beautiful face.

Lucas was hoved on the ground by a man and was checked for any weapons. Finally he felt the man ease off him and he slowly got up.

"Sir, are you hurt?" Asked a Paramedic. "Is that your blood?"

Lucas looked down and saw that his shirt was a mess of blood. He shook his head. "No...It's Peyton's."

The paramedic nodded his head and before he knew it a Police officer came up to him and led him over to the back of the ambulance to sit down.

Lucas shrugged himself out of the mans grasp. "I have to see my Mother." He said and turned and looked around. He spotted a women crying. He knew it was his mother.

He ran away from the Police officer and fought through all the people and new teams to his mother.

When she spotted him her face washed over with relief and she wrapped her arms aeound him, as did he.

"Lucas." She said. "Oh my god, you had me so worried."

"Oh sorry mom...Peyton. Peyton was still in the school. I had to go back for her." He said as he finally felt the tears that threatened to fall. They slowly ran down his face.

He heard the sound of the sirens and looked over to see it begin to pull out of the school parking lot.

He wished he could have driven in the ambulance with her.

His mother put a hand on his arm. "Let's take you home and you can have a shower and then I can take you to the hospital." He nodded his head.

Kieth fought his way through the crowd just like Lucas had and joined Lucas and Karen in the walk to the car.

Lucas got in the back seat and laid his head against the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes _Please be okay Peyt._

Lucas rushed through a quick shower and Karen, Kieth and he jumped into Kieth's truck and drove to the hospital.

When the truck came to a stop in the parking lot Lucas quickly got out and ran into the hospital to the waiting room where he saw Nathand and Haley cuddling on the couch.

He walked over to them and they immediatley sat up to greet him.

Haley engulfed him into a tight hug, while Nathan also gave him a manly embrace.

"How is she? Any news yet?" Asked Lucas.

"She got out of surgery 2o minutes ago and the Nurse said the Doctor would be right out to talk to us but that was 10 minutes ago." Nathan explained.

"Do you think they had some complictions?" Lucas asked in a scared tone.

Haley nodded her head. "I don't know..." She said as she began to bite her nails.

Lucas sat down in a green plastic chair and rubbed his eyes. Damn he was tired.

Haley and Nathan sat on either side of him.

"So what happened after you and I split up?" Asked Nathan.

"Well I went into the library and found Peyton, and I talked to her and stuff and I wrapped my shirt around her leg to stop the bleeding. And well then we kind of kissed...And then she passed out so I picked her up to take her out of the school, but I met Jimmy. And then he killed himself..." Lucas said rubbing his eyes again.

Hely looked at him shocked. "You and Peyton kissed?"

He nodded his head and smiled slightly as he remembered the kiss that they had shared.

"What about you and Brooke?" Nathan asked.

Lucas stopped smiling. What about us...? Did he really want to be with her anymore?

"Luke, Bro. What about you and Brooke?" Nathan asked again.

"I love Peyton." He replied looking at his brother.

Nathan nodded his head.

"As soon as I see Brooke I'm going to break up with her. I want to be with Peyton." He said thinking it all through.

_He'd be happier with Peyton._

Suddenly from behind them someone cleared thier throat.

The 3 teenagers looked behind them to see a man dressed in scrubs looking at them.

"Are you here for Peyton Sawyer?" Asked the man.

He looked like he was only in his late twenties with his short blonde hair and perfect face.

"Yes." Lucas said standing up.

"Everything went okay, there were no major complications. Right now she is in recovery, but in about 10 minutes she'll be moved down to Room #123." Explained the Doctor. "So you guys can go and sit in her assigned room and wait for the Nurse's to move her down."

Lucas nodded his head. "So she's okay?"

The man smiled. "You must be the boyfriend?"

"How do you figure that?" He asked, a little taken back by the question.

"Cause you so concerned about her."

Lucas smiled, and nodded his head again. "Thanks."

"No problem now go and see her." He said and Lucas hurried off with Nathan and Haley right behind him.


	3. At The Hospital

Nathan and Haley quickly joined Lucas's side as he skidded to a hault in front of a light brown door.

"This is Peyton's room." He said looking at them with a brave face.

"You go in Luke." Haley said smiling at him. "Go."

Lucas didn't need to be asked twice, as he slowly tunred the doorknob he gavfe a grateful glance at Nathan and Haley and closed the door behind him.

He slowly entered the room looking at the beautiful girl in the bed.

She had a peacful look on her face, not like the frightened on she had on in the library, and her face had more colour to it.

She had a various number of machine hooked up to her, but to Lucas the only one that mattered was the one that gave off a constant beeping noise. Her heartbeat.

He pulled a chair up next to her bed and took her hand in his, while stroking her golden hair. He sighed.

"Peyton, I know that you probably can't hear me right now but I want you to know that...I...I Love...I love you. I loved you since the second I laid eyes on you." He breathed. "I want to be with you."

Slowly Lucas felt a stinging sensation in his eyes as his cheeks grew moist. "God I hate seeing you like this Peyt."

He wiped away a tear from one of his cheeks and went to wipe the other one away too, but someone beat him to it.

Quickly Lucas looked down and saw Peyton looking back up at him.

"I want to be with you too, Lucas." She said smiling up at him.

"You just heard everything I just said?" He asked embarassed.

She quickly nodded her head, and kept on smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I've felt better." He laughed.

Suddenly Peyton's face dropped. She tightened her grasp on Lucas's hand. "Did everybody make it out okay?"

"Everyone except for..." He trailed.

"Except WHO?"

"Jimmy..." He said looking at her face as it changed to a shocked look.

"Did he kill himself?"

"Yes." He chocked out as his throat tightened.

Peyton immediately realized how Lucas felt. One of his best friends was dead.

"Luke...Come here." She said and she wrapped her arms around him comforting him as he slowly let out all the emotions about Jimmy he had locked inside himself for the past 2 days.

"I wasn't a very good friend to him Peyt." He said pulling back to look at her.

"Lucas you were a great friend to him. It was just that you guys headed different ways, and it's not like you didn't try. Last night at Tric you tried." She said rubbing his back.

He shook his head slowly agreeing with her. "You tried, and sometime you just can't save everyone."

Lucas looked at Peyton with adoring eyes. "Your remarkable."

"That's twice you told me that today." She smiled.

Lucas slowly leaned in towards Peyton and slowly their lips met and mounted into a kiss.

Slowly they broke apart as the door to Peyton's room was blasted open.

"BROOKE! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD GO IN THERE!" Yelled Haley's voice from the hallway.

Quickly the pair looked to the doorway to see Brooke staring at them angrily.

"What the hell were you 2 doing?" She asked.

It was obvious...Brooke was pissed.

**Hey, right now the reviews are at 4...Let's try & get that to at least 7ish reviews? Okay!**

**Let me know what you think!!**


	4. His Peyton

Peyton let her grip on Lucas go and nudged him. He looked back at her.

"Lucas, you gotta go after her. Tell her that it was all me." She said feeling guilty.

Lucas looked at Peyton with wide eyes. "Peyton this whole thing was an eye opener for me that in life you have to grab a hold of things and never let me them go because you never know when they'll be ripped away from you. I'm breaking up with Brooke."

Peyton only nodded her head and smiled at him. "I'll feel bad about it though."

Lucas nodded his head and hurried out of the room.

Nathan reached out and stopped Lucas. "Are you doing it?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "Peyton and I can finally be together."

Nathan smiled at how happy Peyton made his brother. "She ran out to the parking lot."

Lucas muttered a thank you and then ran.

He saw Brooke running out the front doors of the Hospital that he had just entered 2 hours ago.

"Brooke." He called.

She stopped and glared at him. "Lucas, I'm not going to forgive you."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness Brooke." He said shaking his head.

"Then what do you want Lucas?" She asked. She didn't see this coming at all...

"Brooke I'm breaking up with you." There he said it! It was out. He could be with Peyton.

Her mouth dropped. "What?" She managed to get out.  
"You heard me Brooke." He said as he began to turn around.

"Luca Scott, you are an asshole." She yelled to his back.

However all Lucas did was shrug his shoulders and walk back to see Peyton. His Peyton.

**Heyy! The reviews last time were pretty close to 7! Thanks for reading! Reviews help!**


	5. Everything Feels Right Now

Lucas didn't care what Brooke called him. He wasn'r what she cared about anymore, it was only Peyton that he cared about.

He walked through the Hospital with a small smile on his face as he went back to Petyon's room.

Inside Nathan and Haley were standing beisde Peyton's bed talking. Just talking, however they stopped when Lucas entered.

"How did she take it?"

"Not very good, but I don't care about that anmore. I can finally be with Peyton. Everything feels right now." He said walking to stand by Nathan.

Peyton smiled ack up at him and took his hand. "Your so sweet."

"I think he takes after his brother." Nathan said in all honesty.

"Oh I don't know about that one. What do you think Haley?" She asked looking at the other blonde.

She smiled. "I think Nathan takes after Lucas...His big brother." That got everyone laughing.

"Whats everyone laughing about in here?"

Everyone looked and saw Keith and Karen enter the room.

"Hi Mom." Lucas said giving his mother a hug. "Hi honey."

Lucas then turned his attention to Kieth. "Hey Kieth..." He said as he also gave him a hug. "Hey Luke. How ya doing?"

"Great." He said looking over at Peyton. His joy.

Karen squealed. "Are you guys together?"

Peyton nodded her head and laughed at Karen's excitement. "Aww!"

"Geez Mom. Sometimes your like a high school girl." Lucas said joking around, but still received a stern look from his Mother.

"Peyton I called your Father and..." Karen began.

"And he can't come home?" Peyton already knew it was coming.

"And he's right here." Said the voice of Peyton's father from the doorway AGAIN.

"DAD!" Peyton screamed. "Oh my gosh...Your here." She said giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I'm here Sweet Heart. The second I heard my little girl was at the Hosital I got on the first flight home."

Peyton loved how her Father how just told he loved her.

Then in the room everyone had broke into many conversations. And they weren't about all the bad things going on or the events of the day but happy things.

Everyone Peyton loved was in one room, right now everything felt perfect.

Lucas had insisted on staying the night with Peyton in her room so they laid there cuddled up holding each other.

"This morning feels like it happened a lifetime ago." Lucas said suddenly starring into Peyton's green eyes.

"Your right it does. It's hard to believe what happened today."

"I never would have thought it would have happened to us. To our school." Lucas said as Peyton yawned. "Tired?"

She nodded her head. "Go to sleep. I'm not leaving you Peyt."

"Thanks Luke." Peyton said softly as she set her head on his chest and let the beat of his heart send her to dream land.


	6. Outta Here

Peyton woke the next morning to the sound of people around her room. Slowly she tried to remember where she was and immediately all the memories from yesterday flooded into her mind. She sighed, and slowly opened her eyes to see a Nurse now standing in front of her.

"I was just about to wake you up." Laughed the unknown women. Peyton offered a small smile as a white hot pain pulsed through her leg. She chose to ignore it.

She looked around and saw that Lucas wasn't here anymore.

"Your friend just went down to get some coffee." She smiled at Peyton. She knew that her and Lucas were far more than friends. Peyton stiffled a thanks before resting her body onto the soft white pillows.

She closed her eyes until she felt the presence of another body in the room.

She looked over and saw Lucas talking with one of the Nurse's. She smiled at the sight of him and his gorgeous form.

He looked over towrds her and caught Peyton looking and gave her a sly look before finshing his conversation with another Nurse and walking to her side.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He said taking her hand. "Hey Sexy." She giggled.

"Whoa!" Lucas said. Shocked he got that answer from Peyton Sawyer that early in the morning.

"So how do you feel today?" He asked looking directly at her.

"Great actually." She said nodding her head. She did feel good, besides the pain that kept running through her leg.

"Good, because guess what?" Lucas said. He didn't think he could hold in telling her this.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your going home!" He exclaimed. "Today?" SHe asked, mouth wide open.

He nodded his head up and down quickly.

She rested her hand on his arm. "Thats great." She couldn't wait to get out of this Hospital.

"I figured you would have been excited for it." He said as the Nurse's slowly disconnected the machines from Peyton.

Larry walked to Peyton's door and saw that it was shut tight. He also saw the familar blonde haired boy pacing outside the door. A lump formed in his throat. Had something gone wrong last night? He shot that down. Nothing bad was going to happen now.

Lucas looked up and saw Peyton's father approaching and stopped walking back and forth. "Morning Larry." He said extending his hand.

Larry took the firm handshake. "Whats going on in there?" He asked nodding his head off the Peyton's door.

"She's getting changed...The Nurse's are helping." He said.

Larry nodded his head and began to breath again. "I can't wait to get her home." He said aloud.

Lucas only nodded his head knowing how happy Larry was to be home to look after his daughter.

The door opened and a nurse popped her head out. "You can come in now."

Lucas and Larry barged inside and saw Peyton sitting on the edge of the bed in a Raven's Basketball sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants that covered her bandages.

Also next to the bed was a pair of wooden crutches. Lucas looked at Peyton and noticed her face was screwed up as if she was in pain.

He walked forward. "You okay Peyt?" She looked up at him.

"My leg...Hurts." She said admitting it.

Lucas looked to the only Nurse that was here now.

The nurse seems to get what Lucas was asking. "It's all the drugs she was given yesterday and through the night wearing off. The pain will get worse thats why we gave you a perscripting for painkillers." She explained, and was about to say something else when Peyton's doctor made his presence known.

A man dressed in a long white coat cleared his throat as he walked into the room and looked at Peyton. "Hello everybody." He said as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

"So I'm just here to say what has to be done during the healing process. Now for the next two week take it easy. Lay around and watch some television and paint your nailing...Do whatever girls do!" He said trying to joke. Peyton smiled at his efforts. "I think you should wait at least a week to go back to school also."

Larry kept his eyes glued to the Doctor taking in every word that came out of the mans mouth.

"Take all your meds, and the Hospital will call you in 4 days time to schedule a check up." He continued. "So that's everything I have to say. See you in a while." He said as he walked out.

Larry grabbed the crutched as Lucas slowly helped her stand on one foot while the Nurse stood there for moral support.

'Ready?" Lucas asked allowing her to lean on him. She nodded her head and gathered the crutches together and then placing them under her arms.

"I'm good." She breathed and took a few 'steps' ahead. "They aren't so hard to use." She shrugged as she moved around the room warming up to using them.

The women laguhed. "I guess my jobs done." She said to Lucas and Larry.

"Thank you." Larry and Lucas muttered as she walked out of the room.

"Ready to go Honey?" Larry asked, slightly amazed at how happy Peyton was.

"I'm more than ready." She said slowly making her way over to the men and slowly the three left the room.

Lucas flicked off the light.

They were outta here!

**I really tried to be more descriptive, I hope it showed! Reviews are great, and make me so very happy!**

**Thanks for ready!**


	7. The Newspaper

Peyton laid there on her bed with her wet hair against the soft pillow thinking.

She leaned over and opened up a drawer and pulled out her sketch pad and a nice sharp sketch pencil.

Flipping to a new whiteb sheet she put her pencil to the paper and began to draw.

Peyton began to draw the frame of a door, and added some tiles of the floor through the fraame of a shattered window with dark spots of blood on the floor.

After alot erasing and re-do's her drawling was almost done, all that was left to do was write a caption.

Down at the bottom Peyton wrote...LOVE CAN BE FOUND IN THE MOST UNEXPECTED TIMES.

She smiled. It was perfect. She slowly got up off the bed and grabbed her crutches and her drawing and pinned the drawing to the wall above her computer. "Perfect." she said to herself.

She laid back down onto her bed and slowly fell asleep.

When Peyton woke up the next morning she was pleased to see the sun shining brightly.

She got out of her comfy bed and slowly made her way down stairs to see her Father sitting there with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

When he saw her he quickly got up to help her sit down but she held her hand up. "I can do this by myself Dad." She said pulling out a stool to sit.

"Sorry honey."He said softly sitting back down.

"Don't be sorry Dad." She said patting his hand acroos the table. "But I can do things by myself." Peyton explained.

"Okay, but if you need help...I'm here." He offered her for the long run.

"Thanks Dad." She said as she poured some cereal into a bowl.

Peyton decided to make some conversation. "So how long are you staying here for?"

Larry kept his eyes glued to the news paper, avoiding any eye contact with Peyton.

"I don't know." He said, lying.

"Really?" She asked him. She didn't believe it for a second.

He didn't nodded his head or anything, just kept staring down. "Your lying." She muttered.

Peyton wished she could have just goen out of the house and gone for a drive but she couldn't. Not with her leg bandaged and still in pain. "Please don't lie to me Dad."

Larry looked up at Peyton slowly. He did look sad about it. "I leave Saturday night."

Peyton thought for a second. She had completely lost track of what day it was. "And whats today?"

"Thursday..." He said softly.

"Two days." She said shaking her head. "Thats not much time."

"I know. But I gotta go back to work. You know I'd love to stay here with you but there's alot of things to be done and I didn't tell you this beofre but there's alot of oppurtunities open for me right now. I could get a raise, but only if I keep doing a good job." Larry explained to his daughter.

"Fine." She said softly as she got up and slowly made her way outside to the swing on the porch. Fresh air would be good for her.

Sitting down she looked around. In the driveway sat her car that Nathan drove home from the school for her, and a rental car her Dad had for the time being.

People were out doing their own things, walking their dogs or scribbling on the sidewalk ith chalk.

Peyton smiled remembering her 3rd birthday when her Parents bought her a large tub of chalk and she'd just go out and scribble nonsence down.

She silently wished things were that easy. No school shootings, fight with your best friend, and having your father gone all the time wasn't easy.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at her Father he was just trying to do good for her, so he could provide for her. His daughter was all he had left anymore. She made herself a mental note to apologize to him.

Something flew across the porch and landed at her feet. She realized it was the front page of the newpaper and bent down and picked it up.

The headline read: Teen takes his life after holding a school hostage. She rolled her eyes and kept reading on.

The newpaper talked about the school shooting and what happened inside, and even mentioned that one unknown student was injured, but is recovering quickly in Hospital.

It told about Jimmy and his life. He liked to read, and write. His favourite class was Math and how he had hoped to go on to College next year to be a Math Teacher.

It finsihed by saying that Jimmy's funeral was being held at the Tree Hill Cemetry, Thursday at 1 pm.

That was today. She threw the newspaper and got up as quickly as she could and waddled inside to get dressed.

She had to be there for Lucas.

**Thanks for much for the reviews! I love them! So the next chapter will be about the funeral and such...Heavy Leyton!**

**Review!**


	8. At The Funeral

Larry was washing dishes in the sink when he heard the front door slam shut and a soft pounding going up the stairs. He sighed and dried off his hands and stalked up the steps.

When he got to Peyton's door it was closed shut and he could hear the soft hum of music from inside. He wracked his knuckle against the wood. "Peyton?"

"Just a second Dad." Said the voice of his daughter as she zipped up her skirt and waddled over to the bedroom door and opening it.

Larry looked at her. She was dressed in a skirt that ended just above the knee, and a button up blouse. On her foot she had a flat on. "Peyton honey, you look like your going to a funeral." He chuckled.

"I am Dad." She said in a flat tone.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Who's funeral was there to go to.

"I'm going to Jimmy Edwards Funeral..." She said staring into the man's eyes.

"Peyton that boy shot you." He began to explain to his daughter.

He couldn't believe she had even considered going to Jimmy's funeral. "You almost died because of him."

"Dad, I'm here and alive. I'm fine now."

"No your not fine. Take a look at your leg." He said throwing his hands in the direction of bandages.

"Dad, he was one of Lucas's best friend." She pleaded. "Lucas will be there and I wanna be there for him."

Peyton knew her Dad was about to give in...

Larry sighed. "Fine. But I'm going with you." He said turning around and going to his bedroom to pull out a black suit.

Peyton got out of the car and began up the green grass hill to a small group of people around a brown casket with flowers a top it.

Her father was right behind her.

As she neared the group people looked at her and realized who she was and began to whisper to each other and point. She felt completely uncomftrable.

Lucas looked down at the casket and felt sick. Jimmy was in there.

Next to him he had Skill's who was rubbing his eyes slightly. Fergie, and Junk. And then of course Mouth who just stared at the ground.

On the other side were his Mother and Keith who were whispering to each other.

Suddenly it felt like everyone who was there were talking over something. He turned around and saw a familar blonde head.

Could that really be Peyton? Here at Jimmy's funeral when 4 days she had just been shot by him.

She had an uncomftrable look on her face as she slowly looked around for Lucas's handsome face.

He told Skill's and the boys that he'd be right back and walked quickly over to her and took her in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him too.

"Peyton." He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a small smile. "I wanted to be here for you." His face broke into a small smile.

"Thanks Peyt." He said.

Near Jimmy's casket a man stepped forward and clear his throat. "It's about to begin." He said shyly and everyone stopped talking.

Peyton and Lucas turned back to look at each other. "C'mon." He said and led her slowly over to where he had stood before.

Larry walked over and joined Karen and Kieth.

Skill's saw Peyton and took her into a small hug. "Hey yo P.Sawyer. How ya feelin'? He asked with care obvious in his eyes.

"Hey Skills. I'm fine." She said shy.

He nodded his head as a man dressed in a fancy black suit and holding a large book beofre him.

Peyton brushed her hand against Lucas's telling him she wanted him to take his hand. He took her's and gave it a tight squeeze. She squeezed back and smiled as the man began the funeral for Jimmy Edwards.


	9. Return To The Rivercourt

The man dressed in the fancy suit said his final words and clsed up his book, and threw a nod to Jimmy's mother who walked forward and picked up a clump of brown dirty soul and let it run in her hand before throwing it on top on her son's casket whick was now postioned deep into the ground.

She stepped back, her face red and swollen from all the tears that had been shed since the day of his death. A women next to her put their arm around her trying to comfort her as she again broke into tears with everyone watching.

Three other people stepped forward and did the same as Jimmy's mother. When they were done, slowly the dirt was put back into the ground slowly covering Jimmy as eveyone stayed silent.

Peyton was filled with the same emotions she had when she stood and watched her mother's coffin be buried. A batch of tears began to boil and she let out a soft whimper not having the energy to really keep in.

Lucas put in arm around her, and she laid her head down on his shoulder and they continued to watch.

Everyone began to clear away but Lucas, Peyton and the boys remained right where they were.

Lucas watched as Jimmy's mother was swarmed by people expressing their deepest sympathy but the woman could only nodded her head and wipe her eyes while repeating the words thank you.

After a bit when she was finally left alone she walked up to Jimmy's tomb stone and bent down, tracing his name. Lucas felt bad for her, what did she have left now? He remember back in Grade 4 when Jimmy's father died.

His friend missed two whole weeks of school, and finally when he showed back he refused to talk about it.

Jimmy's mother stood back up and wiped her nose with her sleeve and turned around. Her facial expression turned to shocked when she saw the whole group still standing there.

She walked over to them and Mouth stepped forward and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." Mouth muttered while the woman softly weeped.

Skills, Fergie and Junk all gave her shy smiles and told her what a great guy Jimmy had been.

Finally she turned to Lucas and Peyton, her lip quivered as Lucas pulled into a half hug while she tried to find the tissue she had shoved in her pocket earlier.

Fianlly she found it, Lucas let go of her and she took a few moments to get composed. Wiping her eyes and nose, and putting on a brave face. She opened her mouth to speak. "You the one that Jimmy shot in the school?" She asked shaky.

Peyton only nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry...For you know. What happened." As told Peyton, looking at her with her gray eyes.

"It's alright, I don't think it was Jimmy's fault." Peyton spoke softly.

The woman nodded her head as a man approached from behind her. "Loretta, Ready to go?" He asked her. His eyes were slightly red.

"Yes." She whispered and then turned back to the group. "Thank you very much all of you for coming today. I know it would have meant alot to Jimmy." She turned and followed the man to a car, got in and they drove away.

Mouth sighed. "You alright Mouth?" Skills asked with worry in his voice.

"Not really." He said looking at everyone. "I will be though. We all will be." He said nodding his head thinking about it.

"Yeah your right Mouth." Peyton agreed as she looked and saw her Father coming over.

Lucas turned to her. "Wanna come and hang out with the guys and me?" She smiled and nodded herhead up and down. "Of course Luke."

Beofre her father could say anything she spoke. "I'm gonna go and hang out with these guys."

Larry nodded his head. "Okay honey. Call me when your ready to come home and I'll pick you up."

"Thanks Dad." Happy that her Father didn't try and argue with her.

"Love you honey." He said as he too turned and started to walk away. "I love you too Dad." She yelled after him.

He turned and looked over his shoulder and flashed her a wave.

"So where are we going Boys?" Peyton asked as she put her full wight on the crutches trying to give her only useable leg a break.

"I wad thinking we could head down to the Rivercourt." Lucas spoke. "I threw a basketball in the back of my car beofre I left."

Fergie nodded his head. "We can dedicate a game to Jimmy." He offered in a softn voice whick was odd to hear as he was usally very loud.

"I think thats a cool idea man."

"Yeah, Let's do it." Mouth said as he got slightly excited.

"Than lets go and pile into my car." Lucas said ushering them all along.

"Shot gun! No challenge!" Peyton yelled as she rushed to keep up with the Boys.

"Damn P.Sawyer, you didn't even give me a chance." Complained Skills.

She laughed and looked over her shoulder to see Lucas looking back at Jimmy's gravesite. "You okay babe?"

He looked at her, pulled out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm good." He spoke as they reached his car and he carefully helped her in and they drove off the Rivercourt.

Lucas walked into the hard cement court and bounce the ball as Skills, Fergie, and Junk all bounce around crazily.

"Alright P.Sawyer and Mouth choose teams." Skills commanded. Everyone nodded as Peyton slowly took a seat on the picnic table next to Mouth.

"How about Skills and Luke against the dynamic duo, Fergie and Junk?" Peyton suggested.

Mouth nodded his head. Sounds good to me." He said and then announce the pairs.

Lucas and Fergie stood in the middle ready to take the jump off. Mouth took the ball as it was bounced to him by Junk.

"Alright guys, this game is just for fun. For Jimmy." He spoke looking at his friends.

"FOR JIMMY!" Skills yelled. "For Jimmy." Everyone qouted.

"Everyone ready?" Mouth gripped the ball tightly and raised it into the sky. "Go!" He tossed the ball up into the night sky and ran back to Peyton.

Lucas jumped up and knocked the ball back to Skills who ran right up the court like fire and shot the ball. Swoosh! In it went.

Mouth pulled out a fake microphone from his pocket. Peyton smiled. Knowing thats what he and Jimmy had used to pretend.

He held the mic to his lips. "Good evening there Basketball lovers. Tonight we have Lucas Skills against good old Junk and Fergie. The first basket made tonight was made by Skills, with the assistance of Lucas.

A special piece of news for tonights game is that it is dedicated to our special friends...Jimmy Edwards." He stopped talking and watched the boys run around the court smiling.

Peyton put a hand on his arm. "Good job Mouth."

**Wow, I think that was a pretty good chapter! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks so much for the reviews people, I love them! **


	10. Drive Home

Lucas and Peyton sat next to Mouth on the bench seat of the picnic table watch the three boys pass the basketball practicing lay ups.

Lucas looked next to him and nocticed that Peyton was slightly shivering. He reached back behind him and pulled the jacket from his suit to him.

He had just shrugged it off beofre the game. He reached over and draped it over Peyton's shoulders securely. She spoke a soft thank you and kissed his cheek.

"Luke, Did I ever thank you for saving my life?"

Lucas stopped watching the boys and turned to ace her. "No, but I know that your grateful for it."

"Well I wanna say it in words, to your face." She said being direct. "If you hadn't have gone back into that school for me I would have died without a doubt."

"You know I didn't even have to think twice when Brooke came running up to me and told me that you were still in there." He said putting his hand to her cheek and rubbing it back and forth lightly.

She gave a shy laugh. "Your a good guy Lucas Scott."

He nodded his head agreeing. "Your right I am!" He said in a playful tone.

"and awfully modest too." She said as he carefully pulled her into his lap to sit.

She rested on his shoulder and they looked out at the water that was softly shinging with the street lights on the other side.

"It's a beautiful view." She said pointing out to it.

"Back when I was about...15 I think, I'd come out here at night and just sit here thinking about stuff." Lucas said in a low voice for only her to hear. "I'd always get home really late expecting to be grounded or something but she never even asked where I'd been. I think she always knew I came here...I never told anyone this before." He said still ooking at the water.

Now there was a small yacht slowly making it's way across the body of water.

Peyton looked at him. She was unbelieveably touched he had just told her that. "Not even Haley?" She asked.

"Not even Haley." He smiled.

"Wow." She breathed out. "Thanks Luke." She said as he pulled to him tightly.

"Hey Peyton you look kinda tired..." Mouth said as he looked over at the couple.

"I am kinda tired..." She responded.

"Then we shoul get you home!" Lucas axclaimed.

"No, I can call my Dad. You should stay here with the boys." She said not wanting to ruin his night.

"Nah. No worries P.Sawyer." Skills said walking over to them. "Let Lover Boy take you home."

She smiled. "Fine!" She gave in and stood up and got a steady stance with her crutches.

"Call me tomorrow." Skills told Lucas as he joined Peyton. "I will." He said as he gave Mouth a small guy hug and and did some kind secret handshake with Junk and Fergie and stay glued to her side for the walk to the car with the others right behind them to see them off.

He helped her into the front seat and took her crutches putting them in the trunk. He got in and started the car. In fornt of them stood Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie waving to them.

They laughed and waved back as Lucas backed up and pulled out of the Rivercourt, tooting his horn as he got onto the main road.

Peyton sta back and relaxed in the passengers seat taking in the smell of Lucas's refreshing cologne.

He reached across and took her small hand. "Thanks for coming today." He said taking aquick glance at her before darting his eyes back to the road.

"I really wanted to be there for you Luke. Your always there for me to save me and take care of me and I just really wanted to be there for support today." She explained.

"It helped having you there." He admitted to her. "I'm glad it did." She smirked.

Laying her head aginst the window as a headache began to creep up to her she closed her eyes.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked moving onto another subject.

"Well tomorrow's Dad's last day so we'll probably just sit around and do nothing." She said tiredly.

"He's leaving so soon?" Lucas asked suprised.

Peyton nodded her head. "Work seems like his life now, but I know he's only doing it so he can provide for me and stuff."

"Yeah." He agreed as he stopped at a red light.

Silence was all that Peyton heard now as her mind clouded and she slowly fell asleep.

Lucas felt her hand go limp and quickly looked over at her. "Peyt?" he said loudly, when he got no respnse he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kept on driving.

When he pulled into her driveway and killed the engine he got out and walked over to her side of the car and opened the door careful not to wake her and picked her up slowly and delicately.

He walked up the steps and was about to knock on the front door when he realized he could probably just walk inside.

He opened the door and was suprised to see Larry standing in the doorway.

"Bring her inside...You can take her up to her room it's the first door on the left." He said as a greeting.

"I know where her bedroom is." Lucas hadn't really meant to say that out loud and cringed. That was probably the last thing you should say to the girl that your dating's father.

Larry laughed. "It's fine Lucas." He said as he walked towards the kitchen and Lucas walked up to Peyton's room.

When he got upstairs and walked inside her room he was met with the sweet smell of her Lavender perfume. He walked over to her bed and pulled the seats back and set her down. Slipping off her shoe and leggings she had on so her sleep could be more comtrable. Laying her down on the bed and stodd up and pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in tightly.

He turned and went to walk back out of her room when something caught his eyes. It was a drawing above her computer and as he got closer he realized it was a drawing of the day of the Shooting. His heart gave a flutter hen he saw the quote.

LOVE CAN BE FOUND IN THE MOST UNEXPECTED TIMES.

That was for damn sure!


	11. Departure

Lucas turned on the hot water to the shower and slowly let the water run down his body, leaning up against the side of the shower wall he laughed to himself.

It seemed crazy how pleased he was with how tings were going. Had he ever been this happy with Brooke? He shook his head. With Brooke it had been all drama and all for a show.

He finsihed in the shower and got dried off walking into his room he grabbed a pair of clean pajama's off the edge of his bed along with his gray hoodie.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen looking around he frowned. He had expected his Mother to be there sitting at the table going over some paper work about the Cafe but she wasn't.

He turned back around and looked down towards her doorway. A soft light was shinging through the crack of her door.

He chuckled and walked towards her door giving a soft knock, waiting. "Come in." Said her voice. Lucas pushed the door open slowly and looked in.

His mohter sat there comfily in her bed with a book in her hands.

She looked at Lucas and patted her hand down on the bed for him to sit next to her. He nodded and walked up toher and sat down.

Karen closed the book she had and set it on the night table. "What's on your mind Luke?"

He smiled and laguhed. "Nothing..." "Oh really?" She asked. Not believeing it.

"So where did you guys go tonight?" Karen asked deciding to move on to another subject.

"We went back to the Rivercourt and played some Basketball..." He said looking around the room There were various book shelves that were polluted with many books and papers.

"Did you have fun?" She asked in a motherly tone. "Yeah, I did." He said thinking about it.

"How Peyton been feeling lately?" "Good, not too much pain really."

"It was good of her to come today.." Karen said taking notice of Lucas's red face, smirking.

"Yeah, I was suprised." He said nodding his head looking at his Mother.

Karen sighed. " So Lucas..."

Lucas's face fell. Did she have to tell him something bad? Just when things were getting so good...

"Lucas?" His cloud of thought was broken. "Lucas?" He gulped. "Yeah Mom?"

"School starts back up again on Friday..."

"Ugh." He groaned laying back into the bed relaxing himself. He forgot all about school.

"You have to go to school that day too. Whitey called today to tell me that you Boy's have a game friday Night." She told him.

"A Basketball Game so soon?" He asked giving his mother an odd look.

"They want to get some spirit back into the school." She said to her son.

Lucas shrugged. "What do you think Luke?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I'll go and play." He said. Maybe a Basketball game would actually be a good idea.

"Good, they can't win with out you!" His mother said in encouragement. Lucas nodded his head and slowly got off the bed. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Long day..." He said and closed the door behind him, and walked back to his room laying down in his bed pulling the covers up over his body and slowly falling off to sleep.

Larry hung up the phone slowly and gave a fustarted yell. Thank god Peyton wasn't here to hear the words that exited his mouth. He pounded his fist down on the counter and leaned against it. Why did they need him back at work a day early? He shook his head and went up the stairs to Peyton's room.

Peyton lay on her bed with her I-Pod on bobbing her head to the music while drawing in her sketch pad. She looked over and saw her Father standing there with a guilty look and turned her music off and looked at him "What's up?"

He breathed in and walked over to the edge of her bed. "Peyton..."

She laid down aginast the pillows. "Dad..."

"Work called. I have a flight booked for 2 am." He said and watched as her face fell and she looked down. "I'm really sorry Honey."

Peyton nodded her head and sniffed giving her nose a quick wipe. "I'll call Lucas. He can take us to the Airport." She said leaning over and grabbing her cell phone off the bed side table.

Larry nodded his head but stayed silent. He left her room while she pouned the numbers into her phone. He had to pack his bags.

Lucas was almost asleep when he heard his phone vibrating. He pounced out of bed and grabbed it. The called ID read Peyton.

He immediately flipped his phone open. "Peyt?"

Peyton sniffled. She took a deep breath to try and hide any shakiness in her voice. "Lucas." She said. "I need a favour..."

Lucas sensed something was bothering her. "Anything Peyt, just name it."

She smiled at his kindness. "I need you to drive me and my Dad to the Airport."

"Oh of course." Said Lucas. "When, Friday or Thursday?" He asked.

"Today..." She said flatly.

"Today? I thought he was here one more day."

Peyton's eyes burned. "His worked called and wants him back right away..."

Lucas shook his head, feeling sorry that their time had been cut short. "I'm sorry Peyt."

"It's alright Luke. Don't be sorry."

"So...Ah what time do you want me to pick the two fo you up?" He asked.

"At 1 am." She said shyly. "But it's alright if you can't. You need sleep to and stuff...You were just the first person that came to my..."

"Peyton!"

"My mind. I know I could ask you and it's totally okay if you..." She continued to ramble in.

"PEYTON!" Lucas alguhed into the phone.

Peyton stopped talking. "Sorry...Kinda just got going there."

He chuckled. "It's alright babe. I'd love to pick you up at 1 am in the morning." He said. "So I'll see you then."

"Thanks Luke." She said and then hung up the phone.

Larry was folding up a stack of sweaters and putting them neatly into his suit case while Peyton popped her head phones back into her ears and slowly let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Larry set his suitcases down on the trolley with a loud thud and looked behind him to see Lucas walking slowly behind him with Peyton. He smiled when they looked up. "Hurry up you two!" He said and made his way to the front desk to register.

Lucas and Peyton stood off to the side while waiting for Larry. Not many were in the Airport at this time of day so there wasn't much noise.

Lucas looked at Peyton who had a small frown on her face. "Hey, Don't be too sad. He'll be home beofre you know it." He said encouragingly. She gave him a small smile as Larry walked back over to the pair.

"We got here just in time." He said zipping up his coat. "I board the plane in 5 minutes." Looking at his watch.

Peyton nodded and kept hobbling along after her Father as they neared the doors to the departure.

Larry turned to her and breath out. "I know you hate good byes Honey." Peyton nodded her head as Larry set his trolley against the wall and took his daughter into his arms. "I'm sorry our time was cut short, but I'll be back in the Summer okay?"

Peyton could only nod her head as tears threatened to spill. "Take care Dad."

"You to sweety. Look after yourself." He said rubbing her golden locks. "Call me if you need anything."

An intercom sounded over head. "BOARDING NOW FOR FLIGHT 209. FLIGHT 209 BOARDING NOW."

Peyton and Larry shared one last hig beofre he turned to Lucas.

"I know you'll take care of her right?" He whsipered so Peyton wouldn't hear.

"Oh course Mr.Sawyer. I love her more than anything." Lucas replied.

"Thank you Lucas." He said shaking hands with him.

He walked back over and took the handle of his trolley and opened the door turning back one last time to wave before shutting the door behind him and making his way down the long hallway.

Peyton turned back to Lucas. "You alright Peyt?" He asked putting his around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm good." She nodded.

"Good, Because I have a suprised for you." He hurried ahead of her so she had to rush along. "What kind of a suprise?"

Lucas shrugged playfully and stopped for her to catch up. "C'mon." Peyton laughed when Lucas stopped her and pulled out a blind fold.

"Lucas Scott!" She said as he placed the fabric over her eyes and let him put his strong arms around her. She knew she was safe with him there. She completely trusted him.

They walked for 10 minutes until Peyton's feet stopped moving as Lucas put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are we here?" She asked as a tingle coursed through her body at his touch.

"We are in deed." He said as he reach up and slowly took the blind fold away.

Peyton gasped. "Lucas." She turned around and put her hands on his chest. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." He said pulling her over to the table.

Lucas's suprise had been a reservation at one of the many resteraunts at the Airport with candles and soft music.

"Luke, I am so lucky." Peyton said as Lucas pushed her into the table and then took his seat across from her smiling widely as two platters of food were set in front of them and they began to eat and talk.

It was 3 am when they finally left the little resteraunt and walked back to the car and drove back to Peyton's house.

They pulled to the curb of the house and Lucas's shut the car off and looked to Peyton who was staring out the window at nothing particular.

"Peyton." He said softly. "Peyton?" He said a little louder.

She looked at him with glossy eyes and tried to hide her slightly smudged mascara.

He reach over and put his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "It's just that I'll be lonely tonight."

He smiled. "I am more than glad to stay with you tonight if you'd like." he offered.

She nodded her head quickly and they got out of the car and went up stairs to Peyton's room for the night.

**I know that was kind of a bad ending, andn I'm terribly sorry for it! I was in a bit of a rush! And also I'm really sorry I haven't upsates for like 6 DAYS! But I have now! Hope you enjoy my story! But foret to review! **

**Peace!**


	12. Back To School

Lucas rubbed the towel over his slightly wet blond hair and put on a pair of sweat pants and a Jersey and left the Bathroom crossing over to Peyton's room to see her sleeping form still in bed.

He wakled over and looked down at her beautiful face and brushed a few hairs away. Planting a kiss on her forehead he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

He pulled out a seat and sat down looking around. His eyes landed on the frotn door and he immediately thought back to the day he had thought someone had broken into her house. He grabbed a rake and walked inside only to be greeted by her father. He smiled. _Rake Boy._

He got out of his seat and walked over to the Fridge door opening it he looked around. He pulled out a half empty carton on eggs, and some bacon. He pulled out a big black frying pan from the cubard and put it on the stove that was now heating up.

In a matter of minutes Lucas Scott was Chef Lucas Scott, whipping up some Breakfast for his favourite person in the world.

Peyton smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as Lucas hummed softly to himself while cracking an egg on the side of the frying pan. Beside him was a small plate of Bacon and an orange juice carton.

Peyton regained a tight grasp on the handles of her crutches and quickly and silently or she could be she waited behind Lucas, Smling mischveviously she lifted up one of her crutches and hit Lucas on the but with it. "Morning there, Sexy." She said seductively.

Lucas, who was suprised that someone was behind him dropped the fresh egg in his hand. It landed with a plat on the floor leaving a gooy yellow and white mess between the two of them.

Peyton burst into laughter when she realized what her tricky suprise had made Lucas do. Lucas shot a playful glare Peyton as he grabbed a wet clothe off the corner the sink and bent down cleaning up the mess.

"I can't believe you just made me do that!" He said standing back up and rinsing out the clothe.

"That was so funny!" Peyton managed to say through her fit of laughter. "But you shoukd have seen you face."

Lucas finally gave up his act and went into laughing mode along with her.

After the hype calmed down Lucas composed himself. "I made Breakfast just for you and I." He said proudly and grabbed his finely prepared breakfast from the counter and walking over and setting it all down on the table.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do that..."

"I didn't have to plan that suprise for you last night either. But I wanted to." He said smiling holding out a chair for her to sit down in.

"Thank you Lucas." She said shyly before sitting down and helping herself to some Bacon.

"So I was thinking of watching a movie at my place tonight." Lucas suggested.

Peyton nodded her head and thought for a minute beofre respnding in words. "Why don't we invite Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah, we haven't hung out with them for a long time!" Lucas said brightly.

Peyton smiled. "I'll call them later..." She said as she broke up some bacon and put it on her toast.

Lucas watched on with a delighted look.

Peyton watched from the porch as Lucas got in his car and honked his horn beofre driving off down the road. She made her way inside and shut the door tightly behind her.

She entered the living room and spotted her cell phone shoved deep into the cushions of the couch. She rushed over and picked it up and scrolled through her number list.

She pressed enter on Haley's name and put the phone to her ear, listening to the dull ringing.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked shocked it wasn't Haley.

"Peyton?" He said in a mocking tone.

Peyton sighed. "Is Haley there?"

"Yeah just one second. I'll have to wake her up."

"Thanks Nate."

Haley was still asleep! It was past noon by now. Peyton laughed.

"Hey Peyt!" Said a sleepy tone that was Haley.

"Hey Haley. How are you?"

"Great thanks! How are you...How's your leg?" Haley said feeling things growing slight;y akward by the question.

"Goog and good." Peyton laughed. "So listen Lucas and I want you two to come over to his place tonight for a movie..." Peyton explained.

Haley's facial expression brightened at the suggestion. "We'd love to. With out a doubt."

"Great. Lucas said he'd go and pick up a good movie."

"I hope it's half decent." Haley muttered while Peyton laughed at her friend's remark.

"So I'll see you tonight." Peyton said. "What time?" Haley asked quickly.

"About 8..."

"Great. See you then."

"See you then Hales." Peyton said.

Haley closed up her phone and laid back down on the bed next to Nathan.

"What did Peyt have to say?" Nathan smiled as he played with one of Haley's ring on her hand.

"Lucas and Peyton wanted us to go over to his house for a movie..." She said watching him.

"Sounds fun. We haven't hung out with them for a while...Not since the Shooting." He kicked himself in the but for mentioning the Shooting.

Haley nodded her head. "Nathan...?"

"Yeah Hales?"

"Go make some coffee." She said pulling the covers over herself tightly.

Nathan laughed at her and got out of the bed and started some coffee.

Haley and Lucas entered back into the living room with two large bowls of popcorn. Taking their seats next to Peyton and Nathan, Lucas used the remote to start the movie.

As some previews began playing Nathan reached out and picked up the case for the movie.

"War Of The Worlds..." He began to groan. "I thought we were watching Four Brothers."

"Nope. I wanted to see this one." Lucas said claping hands with Peyton who was deeping into a preview.

Nathan began to complain but Haley cut in. "Next time go with Lucas to pick out the movie. Now stop talking...It's Tom Cruise!" Haley pointed to the television excitedly while Peyton rolled her eyes and the movie got into play.

The movie had begun the credits when Haley looked over at Nathan. "Now was that so bad?"

He smiled back at her shyly. "It was alright I guess."  
"He liked it." She said looking over at Lucas and Peyton who were snuggled together watching the ammusing couple.

Nathan was about to shoot something back when the sound of the doorbell sounded. Haley stood up. "I'll get it." She then stepped through the obstacle of feet and walked over to the front door.

As she reached for the door knob the doorbell sounded off one last time beofre she wreched it open.

"Yes?" She said beofre realizing who it was in front of her. "Brooke." She said not believeing it.

"Hey Best Friend. I came to see Lucas." She said stepping forward. Haley stuck out her arm blocking Brooke from entering.

Brooke scuffed out a breath before forcefully shoving her out of the way.

As she did that Nathan entered. He rushed fiorward and caught Haley before she hit the floor. "Brooke what the hell?" He yelled angrily.

Brooke didn't even look back as she strutted to the living room to find Lucas and Peyton standing up staring back at her.

At the sight of Brooke Lucas reached out and pulled Peyton to him. "You know your not welcome here." He said boldly.

"Lucas baby." She said nearing the pair. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

Lucas grunted. "Pretned what exactly there, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Brooke turned envious at the sound of Peyton's voice and the sight of herin his arms. "Don't you even think of talking to me like you backstabbing Bitch." She shrieked.

"BROOKE!" Lucas said stepping in front of Peyton as Nathan and Haley appeared with shocked expressions on there faces. "Don't talk to Peyt like that."

"Oh it's Peyt now, Is it?" She shot back. "Lucas you can do better with me!" Brooke said pathecticly.

"Peyton's the one I want to be with Brooke. Get over youself and move on." Lucas yelled back before gently removing himself from Peyton and he and Nathan walked up to either side of Brooke.

Grabbing her arms they pulled away from the living room. "See you at school tomorrow." Brooke hollered through the house and shook herself from the grasp the boys had on her. Lucas walked directly behind her and shut the door watching her stalk back to her car and rev away quickly.

He sighed and walked back to the living room where the other three were.

"God, I can't believe her." Haley said shaking her head.

"She's gone mental." Nathan said looking back in Peyton's direction. "You okay Peyt?"

"School starts back up tomorrow?" She asked hopeful for the right answer.

Lucas nodded his head and rubbed his neck subconsiously. "There's a Basketball game tomorrow night too." He added.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked shocked.

"Well I didn't think you want to go back to school so soon." He said hoping this wouldn't result in a fight.

"We'll I'm going abck to school tomorrow. And I'm going to the game too." She said strongly.

Lucas nodded his head understanding. "I'll pick you up then..." He offered. She smiled. "Thanks Luke."

"Anything, Anytime."

Haley and Nathan Scott walked down the hallway hand in hand with many stares landing on them as they waited at the front doors for Lucas and Peyton to show.

"Did you see Brooke yet today?" Nathan asked leaning against a locker.

"Yeah, she was down in the hallway making a scene with the rest of the cheer squad."

"Typical Brooke." Nathan said shaking his head. "Are you cheering tonight?"

Haley shook her head from side to side. "I'm going to sit and watch the game with Peyton."

"That's nice of you." Nathan smiled at Haley's kind actions. "I know." She said cheerfully but stopped when she saw Lucas carrying two bookbags and keeping a close eye on Peyton as she expertly made her way up the stairs.

"Hey you two." Peyton said as she finally reached them slightly gasping for breath.

"Morning." Nathan said roughly as the arrival of Lucas and Peyton sent even more stares their way.

"c/mon I'll take you to homeroom Peyt." Lucas said as he turned and starting walking. "We'll talk to you guys later." Peyton said with a wave hurrying along after Lucas.

As the couple past a pair lockers their eyes landing on a small display on the floor.

There was a picture of Jimmy Edwards with a flower bouquet and several candles surrounding it. Also there were student message's to Jimmy. Lucas sniffed and shruged it off beofre turning to Peyton with a small smile that took much effort.

She walked forward and rubbed his shoulder. "You okay Luke?" All he did was nod his head as he looked down at the small memories everyone had of Jimmy.

The morning bell sounded and the couple did not move as people rushed around them.

An annoying voice came from behind them. "Oh love Birds!" They called. "Time to get to class." Peyton turned around and starred at Brooke. Did she not have a heart?

"Brooke you are such a Bitch sometimes." She shot back and then turned back around in the same direction as Lucas.

She heard Brooke muttering something but zoned her out as she stood there with Lucas as Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills, Junk, and Fergie also joined.

Below Jimmy's picture read a small quote: "We can not direct the wind, but we can adjust our sails"

**That's the end of THIS CHAPTER! Give me some reviews! Thanks. :)**

**P.S. To anyone that thought the story is/was done...IT'S NOT!**

**Also, in the next chapter will be of the Basketball game and such so you can expect some drama between Peyton & Haley against Brooke!**


	13. Basketball & A Beach At Moonlight

Unware of how much time had passed while the small group stood there they hadn't even heard Principal Turner come up behind them. "Are you folks okay?" He asked in a gentle and caring voice.

"Yes." Haley said speaking up for everyone. "We'd just like to spend a little more time right here."

Principal Turner nodded his head and offered a small smile. "I understand what it's like. Take as much time as you all need." He said and then turned away.

Haley and Peyton sat in thier floor seats directly behind The Raven's Basketball bench waiting for the game to start.

"You didn't have to give up Cheer tonight for me." Peyton said leaning towards Haley so she could hear over all the fans on the rest of the bleachers.

Over in the Direction of the Boy's Locker room The Raven's slowly followed out. Lucas and Nathan at the front of the line with their White uniforms on tonight. Lucas looked up and flashed Peyton a wink.

Peyton blew a kiss back to him and sent her attention back to Haley.

"I know, but it wouldn't be the same without you there. I'm not even talking talking to Brooke after how she's been lately and I don't care much for the rest of those other stuck up Bitches." She replied as she pointed out the centre of the court where Principal Turner stood with a black microphone in his hands.

Slowly he raised the microphone to his lips and opened his mouth...

"Good Evening Everyone." he said clearly. The sea of people that filled the Gym quickly stopped talking and looked back at the man.

"This week a terrible tragedy happened to our School. But in the face of Tragedy our school went on with pride and dignity and tonight I wanted to come out and tell everyone that you are all doing great moving on in the face of tragedy." He paused. "The reason I agreed to hosting a Basketball game here tonight is so that some fun could be be brought. So I hope everyone has fun tonight. Thank you Everyone." He took the microphone and exited the Gym quickly as everyone burst into a applause and cheering.

A Ref walked out to the centre of the gym and began to blow short repeated sounds from his whistle. Holding his hand up he motioned for the Caption's to go to him.

Lucas jogged over to the man and Peyton clapped her hands together. "GO LUCAS!" Haley joined in. "YEAH LUKE!"

Lucas waved to them.

The two Captins stayed there for three or so minutes until they were told to go back to their teams and get them ready. Excitement pulsed through Lucas's body as it always did before any game.

Everyone's attention was then switched over to the Cheer Squad who right now was not looking too happy.

"I was wonder what's wrong with them." Haley said to Peyton. She shrugged her shoulders with repsnse as she watched Brooke walk forward with the microphone that Principal Turner had just had.

She cleared her throat and began. "Tonight your Tree Hill Cheer Squad can't do their performance because we are currently missing two of our other members." She spoke sneaking a glance at Peyton and Haley before exiting the Gym with her temper flaring.

"Oh well." Peyton said as she saw Nathan and Lucas looking up at the two of them. They flashed a thumbs up.

And with all that out of the way the Raven's took the court against the Tigers and soon took the lead quickly.

Lucas and Peyton strolled down along the wooden boardwalk towards the moonlit beach.

"I'll be awfully glad when you don't have to use crutches anymore." Lucas said akwardly.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"So then I can hold you hand while we walk." He replied smiling as she did the same as they came onto the soft sand.

"You know what? It might be hard for you to get through the sand with crutches." Lucas said pondering.

"Yeah, I think your right." She agreed. "Maybe we should just go back to the Party, after all you are Star Player tonight."

Lucas shook his head no. "I have a better idea. Get on my back."

Peyton scuffed. "What?"

"Get on my back. I'll give you a piggy back!" He said coming closer to her and turning his back to her.

She laughed as she jumped off her good foot onto his back wrapping her hairs securely around him feeling content.

"Ready?" he asked. "Ready." She replied.

Lucas walked down the beach as Peyton looked out at the water. He walked them down a lengthy way and stopped at nearly the end. He gently set Peyton down and then set down beside her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"I did. what about you?"

"I always have fun playing Basketball." He said putting an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

She laid her down on his broad shoulders. "Thank you Lucas." she whispered. He looked down at her. "Thank you for what?"

"For everything you've done for me." She said looking into his deep blue eyes and leaning inwards.

"I love you." He said as he felt pleasure boil inside him. "I love you too Luke." She said as their lips touched and slowly they leaned down onto each other in the sand and that one kiss led them into a passionate private moment for the both of them.

"Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly."

**That one what's as long as the others...I don't know what I think of this one. Review.**


	14. A Special Love

Peyton was sitting at the Kitchen table on the quite Tuesday afternoon doing her History homework when her cell phone began to ring.

She at first jumped and luaghed at herself realizing it was just the phone she looked at the ID. Unknown caller.

She shrugged and opened the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a polite voice.

"Hi is this Peyton Sawyer?" Asked the voice of a deep male.

"Yes it is." She said still unsure of who was on the other line.

"This is one of the Doctor's of The Tree Hill Hospital and I'm just calling to remind you that you have an appointment to have your bandages removed tomorrow." He explained kindly.

Remind? Peyton thought to herself. She didn't even know she had one. "Oh okay. What time is that at?"

"It's booked for four o'clock."

"Okay. Great. Thank you." Peyton said. "Is that everything?"

"Yes it is Ms.Sawyer. Have a great day and we'll hopefully see you tomorrow." He said quickly into the phone and hung up.

Peyton stared at her phone with an akward look then shrugged. Maybe after tomorrow she wouldn't have to use her crutches anymore. God how she hated those. They were such a hassle and they had began to irritate her underarms. Hopefully she would soon be free of them. She smiled and then went back to her homework.

Peyton leaned against her locker for support as she stuffed some text books into bag and closed it up. Lucas smiled at her as he walked through the halls. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Peyton moaned in delight. "Morning Luke." She said puckering her lips for a kiss. "Morning Beautiful." He said beofre giving her her kiss.

"So I have some wonderful news." Peyton declared as she slammed her locker door shut and got things situated.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Lucas asked grabbing her school bag.

"I have a Doctor appointment today." She said brilliantly.

Lucas looked at her suspiciously. "You hate Hospital's."

"Yes. But today I get my bandages off and I may be getting rid of these things." Peyton said motioning to her crutches.

Lucas smiled. "That's great news!" He wanted to pick Peyton up he was that delighted but composed himself as they reached homeroom.

"Can I come with you?" Lucas asked hopeful for a good answer.

"Even better, you can drive me there." Peyton smiled as she put her hand on his chest as a flirtatious way.

Lucas laughed. "It'll cost you."

"Just put it on my tab." Peyton replied sarcastically sitting down at her desk as more people began to file into the classroom and the day began.

Peyton sat in the leather seat of the waiting room with Lucas by her side as she watched three little kids over playing in the little play plastic house and color with the broken crayons.

She heard her name called from the front desk. Lucas stood up and gathered her things for her and she got her crutches and walked over.

A woman looked over the desk at Peyton with her glasses balancing on her noise. "Ms.Sawyer?"

Peyton only nodded her head.

"You can go down to Examination Room 2." She pointed off to her left and went back to her work.

Peyton simply followed Lucas down the hall way to an open door with a Doctor sitting there with a clip board on his lap smiling. "Hey Peyton." Peyton muttered a hello while Lucas helped her sit up on the examination bed.

"So how are you today Peyton?" Asked the walking over to her.

"Good." She said plainly looking at the floor.

"How's the leg?" He asked tapping the tip of his pen on her leg.

"It's feeling much better." She said smiling.

"Good to hear." He said smiling back. "So here's what were going to do." He declared. "Were gonna take you down to the X-RAY room and get some pictures down of your leg and see how everything's healed up inside and then if everything looks good we'll see what the outside looks like." He said still smiling.

Peyton nodded her head. "Okay! So let's go down TO X-RAYS." He walked towards the door while Peyton also followed. Suddenly he stopped and turned back. "Your friend will have to stay here though."

Peyton's face fell. She didn't want to have to go in there without him. She turned back to see him also frowning but he shrugged. "I'll be here when it's all done." Peyton nodded her head a little and smiled. Turning back around she nodded to the Doctor telling him she was ready to go. And then left Lucas in the room all alone.

Peyton was now laying on the bed with the Doctor at the foot and Lucas beside her. "So since the X-RAY'S all looked good we'll see how the wound looks on the outside..." He explained as he unweaved the bandages from around her leg and examined the small closed hole. It all looked good and clean with no sign of infection. He smiled and looked up.

"Your time with those wooden sticks has finally come to an end." He delcared stripping off his latex gloves.

Both Lucas and Peyton felt delighted at this news. "Really?" Peyton asked unable to believe.  
"Really!" The Doctor said back as he was now scribbling information on his clip board papers.

Lucas gave Peyton a good tight hug. Now it was really time for things to get back to normal and he couldn't be more happier.

"So am I good to go now?" Peyton finally asked. "You are good to go." He said not even looking up now.

"Great." Peyton jumped down off the bed and her and Lucas's hands immediately found their way together as they went to the doorway. "Thank you!" Peyton hollered back as her and Lucas got out into the hallway and eventually into the Parking lot into the bright sun light and blue sky.

"Wanna go over to the Cafe and get some supper?" Lucas asked looking at her.

"Yes! I haven't eaten your Mom's cooking in a long time!" She said excitedly as she slowly broke into a jog to the car with Lucas chasing after her.

The bell above the door jingled as the door was opened and two people stepped inside. Karen poured some coffee into a man's mug and looked up to greet the customer's when the words feld her mouth.

She was shocked to see Peyton there with no crutches or anything.

She walked around the counter to them. "Peyton! This is so wonderful. What a fast recovery!" She beamed while giving Peyton a hug. "Thanks Karen." She said. "We just came from the Doctor's. He said everything is good now."  
"That's so terrific." Said a shrill voice from the counter.

The three looked over to see Haley there excitedly. "Wow Peyt!"

Peyton and Lucas laughed as they walked to the counter and sat down on stools.

"So what do you guys want?" Karen asked walking back behind the counter.

"I think I'll get a cheese burger and fries with a coffee." Lucas ordered. Peyton nodded her head also. "I'll get the same but no coffee. Just a strawberry milkshake." She smiled as Haley set a cup infront of Lucas.

"So what's Nathan doing tonight?" Lucas asked Haley.

"He's just sitting around the apatment." She answered.

"Maybe I'll call him later and see if he wants to go to the Gym later."

"He'll probably want to go." Haley said putting some whip cream on Peyton's milkshake and setting it front of her.

"Great." Lucas said watching as Peyton stared off into the distance. He reached out and swiped the whip cream off her shake and wiped it onto her nose smiling boldly.

Peyton looked shocked then once she realized what Lucas had doen she immediately grabbed the Ketchup bottle and gave it a squeeze and watched as it sent a red liquid flying through the air hitting on his chest.

Peyton laughed as he also joined in.

Haley laughed. "Oh I remember when Nathan and I were like that." She laughed.

Karen stood back watching how happy Peyton made her son and knew that she saw something special between the two teens. A special love.

_**I felt somewhat uncomfortable writing this Chapter because not too much happened, but I hope you liked it! Reviews are always helpful!**_


	15. Lucas Scott For President?

Lucas and Nathan started up their treadmills and slowly thier walking turned into a slight jog. After a few moments and they were going steady on their treadmills Lucas looked over at his brother. "Nathan can I tell you something?"

"Of course Bro." Nathan replied briskly looking at Lucas.

"Today I was walking down the hallway and I saw a poster about Student Council elections coming up and I was thinking of maybe...Maybe running for President." He said shyly. Was it such a foolish idea?

Nathan stopped his treadmill all together and looked over at Lucas with a smile. "I think you'd be a great president Luke."

Lucas smiled. "I never thought about it before though."

"Have you told Peyton that your gonna run?" Nathan asked.

"No, and I'm not sure if I'm even gonna run yet, Nate!" Lucas exclaimed trying to get it throught to Nathan.

"Your gonna run." Nathan said as he grabbed his water bottle and I-Pod off the treadmill. "Let's go home." He said then turning to leave while Lucas slowly got off his treadmill.

Lucas walked up the front steps and sat down on the porch swing. It was a warm evening so many people were out walking or talking with their neighbours.

The front door of the house opened and he looked over to his mother coming out of the house.

"Hey mom." He said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Honey. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good actually." He said smiling. "What about yours?"

"Very action packed!" She joked. "The Cafe was pretty busy today."

Lucas nodded his head.

"So what's on your mind Kiddo?" Karen asked crossing her arms.

Lucas looked at his Mother oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Your so quiet and you seem pretty distant so what on your mind?"

His mother knew him far too well. "I'm thinking of maybe running for Student Council President." He admitted shyly.

Karen couldn't believe what her son had just told her! "Lucas! That's a great idea!" She exclaimed happily.

Lucas laughed and smiled. "I don't know I'll have to think about it."

Karen nodded her head. "Let me know when you decide." She said getting up from the swing and walking back towards the door. "Love you Kiddo." She called. "Love you too, Mom."

He too decided to go inside the house. He walked to his bedroom and changed into his pajama's and pulled the sheets on his bed down. He climbed in and shut his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was until this moment when his body was at rest. Lucas then fell asleep. Tomorrow he would tell Peyton his thought.

Lucas awoke that beautiful Sunday morning to the hining sun. He smiled and crawled out of his bed and got changed into a T-Shirt and Jeans and walked to the Kitchen.

As he neared it he could hear the voice of his Mother and another woman's voice. Was that Peyton?

He walked faster to the Kitchen and entered. Looking towards the small kitchen table he smiled as his eyes landed on Peyton.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said good morning to his Mother.

"How was your sleep, Luke?" Peyton asked him.

Lucas grabbed the milk from the Fridge. "Good." He said retreiving a glass and filling it. "So what are you doing here so early?"

Peyton and Karen looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Lucas asked feeling excluded.

Finally the two calmed. Karen looked at her son finding it hard to keep a straight face she tried. "It's 1 in the afternoon Luke!"

"What?" He asked astonished. How had he slept that late. "How?"

Peyton laughed. "Well you've probably been lacking sleep lately anyway. Spending a night at the Hospital and worrying and such and then with School and Basketball...You really needed the sleep."

Lucas nodded his head. Peyton was right.

"So I came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk." Peyton asked smiling at his boy.

"I'd love to." He said. "It's such a beautiful day."

Peyton stood up and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for the chat, Karen." She said pushing her chair in.

"Thank you, Peyton." Karen said as she drained the coffee from her mug.

Lucas slipped on a pair of sneakers that were laying by the door carelessly. "Be back later Mom." He said opening the door and walking outside.

Peyton ran outside after him and they linked arms as they reached the end of the driveway.

"So how is it being able to walk again?" Lucas asked making conversation.

"Great." Peyton said excitedly. "Better than those stupid crutches."

Lucas nodded his head and laughed. "So have you talked to your Dad since he left?"

"No." Peyton said sadly. "Where he is there isn't any service for anything...I think he traveled off the face of the Earth." She said dully.

"I hope he didn't." Lucas said trying to make it work. It did. She showed off her pearly whites to him.

"So want to know something? Lucas asked. He decided he could mention his idea now.

"Hit me with it." Peyton said cheerfully.

"I might run for Student Council President." He said for the third time.

"LUCAS!" She yelled excitedly. "That's a great idea. You'd rock at that job! You'd be perfect!"

"Thanks, Peyt." Lucas said.

"I can make your campaign posters!"

"Now there's an idea." Lucas agreed. That would be perfect. She was an amazing drawer.

"Scott for Prez." Peyton said slyly. "Lucas Scott for the President Spot!"

"Aw, I like that one!" Lucas said smily.

Peyton beamed. "You'd be so amazing."

"Thanks Peyt." He said. "But I don't know if I'm going to run yet or not." He said.

Peyton nodded her head. "You will."

**I thought this would be pretty cool, Will Lucas run for Prez? What do you think...Should he? Reviews.**

**Thank you!**


	16. Start of The Campaign Part 1

Lucas laid down in his bed in the pitch black dark, thinking.

Maybe running for President was a good idea. He wouldn't be too bad for the job either, he smiled.

The worse thing that could even happen was loosing the electoin and he wouldn't even be terribly crushed by that anyways. He picked up his phone scrolled through the numbers and pressed enter and began to text her.

_I'm going to run, Lucas Scott for the President spot. I love you. _He smiled and leaned back against his pillows waiting for a message back.

His phone buzzed and read: _New message. _He opened it.

_I knew you would. I'm making your posters tonight. Pick me up early so we can put them up around the school. xo._

Lucas laughed at how fast she was already making the posters. He got out of his bed and walked over to his Mother's room and was suprised to she was still awake. Her eyes were glued to the television.

"Mom?" He said to get her attention.

"Yes, Honey?" She asked directing her attention to him.

"I'm running for President!" he declared boldly.

Karen jumped out of the bed and hurried to her son and threw her arms around him. Lucas gladly excepted the hug and they embraced.

Finally Karen pulled back and wiped her eyes that were slightly tear filled. "Mom! Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "My little boy is growing up, next year you'll be graduating."

Lucas laughed. "I have to grow up. But you know I'll always come back."

Karen nodded her head. "You better." She said through a half chuckle and half sob.

"I will." Lucas said before taking her into other hug.

Lucas and Peyton quickly got out of the car and rushed into the school with arm fulls of posters and two rolls of masking tape.

"Alright, let's start this." Lucas said grabging a poster of the top of pile and walking over to the wall and holding it up.

He looked at the poster and was shocked to see how bubbly and happy it looked.

It was decorated with stars and the slogan in the middle said _Lucas Scott for the President spot..._

"Peyt, this is perfect!" He smiled at her and she blushed and put her head down tearing off a small peice of tape and slowly the pair taped up the first poster of Lucas campaign. The first of of twenty five poster all hand drawn by Peyton herself.

**Not much action there but wait till the next chapter! Your gonna find out who else is running for President and the schools reaction to Lucas running to be their Prez! Thanks for reading, Don't forget to review! :)**


	17. Start of the Campaign Part 2

Brooke walked along the parking lot with her Cheerleader friends following behind her quickly.

"So, Today's the day we find out who really has the guts to run against me." Brooke said shifting her school bag around.

"Yes, It is...Are you nervous?" Bevin asked looking down at her fingernails.

"Why the hell do I have to be nervous for?" Brooke asked. She stopped walking and turned to face everyone.

"Well..." Bevin said wishing she wouldn't have said anything.

"I'm going to win, bevin. No doubt." She said. _She really was full of herself _thought Bevin.

"Right yeah. Sorry Brooke." She said. She didn't really mean it.

"Mhm." Brooke said tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking towards the front doors.

She opened them up and felt like someone had slapped her across the face. She couldn't bleieve what she was seeing with her eyes.

"Lucas is running for PRESIDENT?" Brooke asked. Stunned.

"It appears so, Brooke." Bevin said, and then wakled away. A few of the other cheerleaders followed.

Brooke stood there. Did Lucas really think he had a chance? This was probably Peyton's plan.

Several people stood there and snickered at Brooke's reaction. She turned and glared at them and started to walk towards her locker.

Everywhere she looked she saw poster's with bold letters saying to vote for LUCAS.

She wanted to go and puke somewhere but she wasn't really going to show hat she was scared.

As she neared her locker she saw Peyton and Lucas walking down the hallway laughing and talking to random people in the hallway.

The pair stopped and talked to two jocks and then continued on. Peyton called over her shoulder "Vote Luke for President."

Lucas laughed and kissed her on her blonde head while she burst into giggles. They looked awfully happy.

Lucas and Peyton looked over at her direction and saw her staring. Peyton gave her a sly look as her and Lucas walked past her.

Brooke would have loved to walk up to the Blonde and kick her down the stairs. Anger was starting to get the best of her.

She opened her locker and threw her stuff in it slamming the door. People looked at her oddly as she strutted down the hallway.

"Brooke didn't look too happy." Lucas said as he Peyton entered her combination on her locker.

"She looked very mad." Peyton said smiling. "She's scared for once, That someone is going to beat her. And you will."

Lucas laughed and felt his face turn a little red. "I don't know. We'll see."

Peyton alguhed and grabbed her bookbag. She was about to hang it on her shoulder when Lucas stopped her and took it himself.

Peyton laughed. He wanted to carry her things for her. "Thank you Luke. Your such a gentlemen."

Lucas shrugged. "I try." He said modestly.

Haley and Nathan were sitting on study hall when Lucas and Peyton came and sat down at their tables.

"They're about to announce the people running for Student Council." Haley said looking at the TV at the front of the room.

Mr.Turner was on the screen and held a paper infront of him. He cleared his throat. "And finally here is the list of students running for student Council next year."

Lucas smiled.

"For Secretary is Suzie Thompson, Garret Farris, and Rebecca Wilson. For Treasureer is Yuvon Gasonbel and Veronica Henly. For Vice President is Marvin MacFaddin, Kyle Boulger, Ben Aghlker, and Paul Revener."

Peyton reached across the table and gripped Lucas's hand.

"And finally for President we have Brooke Davis, Nicholas Campbell, and Lucas Scott."

Several people in the room cheered when Lucas's name was said. Lucas felt supported.

Principal Turner continued. "The campaign will run from today until Thursday afternoon. After the speeches are done the votes will be made and the announcments will be made." He smiled. "Four days."

The television was turned off and everyone got to studying.

Lucas mind went rihgt to the campaign. He didn't even have all that much comptetion. Just Brooke and Nicholas.

He could do this. He could be President!

**There we go! I fianlly updated!! :) Hope you liked it! Reviews!**


	18. The Cold Shoulder

"Why are we doing this again?" Lucas asked fustrated as he allowed Peyton and Haley to drag him along the parking lot to the Mall entrance.

"Lucas! Your running for President. You need some new clothes!" Explained Haley.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you need to dress smart and sophisticated." She said as they entered a shop and Haley went right over to a rack of jeans and began sorting.

Lucas turned to Peyton and pleaded to get him out of this. Peyton laughed. "It won't kill you!"

"What if I'm allergic to shopping?" Lucas asked smartly.

"I would know, Lucas. I would know." She said going over to a shelf of button up shirts.

Lucas stood there by himself. The exit was right behind him. He could make a break for it. He shook his head no. If he died from this shopping trip Haley and Peyton would have to suffer from the guilt. He laughed out loud to himself.

Haley and Peyton came back to him holding arm fulls of clothes. "Whats so funny?" Peyton asked tossing the clothes into his arms.

Haley also tossed hers to him.

"Oh nothing." he smiled, walking over to a changing room. He turned back. "It's an awfully good thing I'm strong enough to carry all those clothes."

Peyton smiled and walked over to him. She pinched the muscle on his upper arm and kissed his cheek playfully. "Try on some clothes!"

Lucas slammed the door shut quickly so the girls wouldn't see he was smiling and _maybe_ even actually enjoying this.

Lucas undid his belt and began to change into the many outfits that had been chosen for him.

They spent the next 40 minutes watching Lucas come in and out of the dressing room. Peyton smiled and looked on with delight. "You look so sexy, Lucas Scott."

Lucas blushed. "Oh I know." He said mocking modesty. He went back into the dressing room and put back on his hoodie and sweatpants and gathered everything into his arms.

"I can't believe I'm buying all these clothes." He yelled out.

"Me either." Peyton yelled back. "I didn't think you'd like any of it!"

Lucas smiled. This gave him a good chance to get Peyton worked up. He opened the door. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't have good taste in clothes, or what?"

"Exactly!" She said, crossing her arms.

She knew what he was up to. Trying to get her all worked up. He laughed and walked up to the counter. Peytonwent and stood beside him. He slid his arms around her wastes and paid for his new wardbrobe and they left hand in hand with Haley along beside them.

They went to the food court and got some pizza and left the Mall. Haley was dropped off and Lucas drove over to Peyton's house.

They stopped just infront of the mailbox.

"So, Your still here and breathing." Peyton said resting back in the passengers seat.

Lucas smirked. "I guess it wasn't so bad." He admitted.

Peyton laughed. "I gotta go." She said undoing her seatbelt and grabbing her purse. She slowly leaned across to Lucas and kissed his cheek and then his lips.

Lucas smiled as Peyton put her lips to his and kissed her back. "I love you, Peyt."

"I love you too, Luke. I don't know where I'd be without you." She said.

All Lucas could do was smile as Peyton got out of the car. He waved as she shut the car door and went to her front door.

Lucas made sure she was safe inside the house before starting the vehicle up again and driving home. His brilliant smile never fading.

Peyton walked into the front door and locked it. Flicking on some lights she cleaned up the kitchen a bit and changed itto her pajama's. She did a bit of homework before she again went downstairs and made sure the door was locked and turned off the lights in the house and slipped into her bed. Safe and secure. Silent and peaceful. She fell asleep thinking, had she ever been this happy?

Lucas went into the house and yawned. He went to his room and set his three bags of clothes onto the bed and put on a pair of pajama. He went into the kitchen and found a note laying on the counter.

_Lucas,_

_Hope your first campaign day went well! I'll be home late. Have some work to finsh at the Cafe! See you in the morning. _

_Love, Mom._

Lucas yawned yet again. Boy, was he tired! "How do girls do it?" He asked out loud, to himself. he pured himself a glass of milk before rinsing it and setting it in the sink and going back to his room and laying down in his bed.

Brooke made sure to get up early the next morning. She jumped in the shower and starightened her hair and applied her make-up. She grabbed several posters she had made by herself last night and shoved them into the backseat of her little gray car.

She got to the school and grabbed her posters again and tried to run into the school as quick as possible. Rain was coming down hard. Various puddles now formed around the parking lot.

The wind picked up and took a poster right from Brooke's hands. She cursed as she ran after it and recovered it. The ink was smudged and the picture of her that she plastered on it now made her look fat and ugly.

She cursed again and threw the poster down and ran through the front doors and set to work putting up her posters everywhere.

Brooke was hard at work and humming along to herself when she heard faint footsteps coming down the hallway. She tossed her hair over her shoulder._ Maybe it was a cute boy_, she thought to herself.

She kept staring down the hallway when she realized who the person was. "MOUTH!" She said excitedly.

Mouth rolled his eyes whe he realized Brooke was there.

"Mouth?" She asked in confusion. Why wasn't he answering her?

All she got was silence. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked grabbing his arm preventing him from walking away.

Mouth sighed. Like she didn't know...

"Mouth, just talk to me." She sounded desperate.

"Brooke, your mean to my friends and you think we can be all good?" He said, astonished at her stupidty. "I know what you did the other night."

Brooke's eyes read confusion. He sighed, fustrated with her. "The toher night when you showed up at Lucas's."

Brooke's face went from confused to anger. "Mouth, they probably exagerrated the story!" She whined.

"I'll take my friends words over yours any day." He said pulling his arms away from her and walking away.

Brooke felt like someone had shot her. Mouth hated her now? She gave a fustarted groan and hoped that Mouth would feel bad for the way he had just acted towards her and came back around the corner.

He didn't.

Peyton and Lucas were turning everyone against her.

Slowly as Brooke stood there people begant o show up at the school. From down the hallway Brooke saw Lucas, Nathan, Haley..And Peyton.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Blonde. She threw her posters down on the ground and marched down the hallway in a fluster.

Peyton's eyes went wide as she saw Brooke. She grabbed otno Lucas to get his attention. When he was Brooke his face looked very confused. "What are you doing Brooke?" He asked sternly.

Brooke ignored Lucas and everyone around her except Peyton. When she reached the Blonde she raised her hand and with force, collided with Peyton's cheek.

Peyton fell back onto the floor while Brooke stood there heavily breathing. "Bitch." She spat out. She lunged forward about to go after Peyton again when someone grabbed her. She looked back behing her and saw Principal Turner.

He looked madly at Brooke. "In my office now Ms.Davis." He said in a demanding tone.

Brooke walked off behind him while people snickered. Her anger got the best of her.

Lucas immediately knelt down beside Peyton. He put a hand on the small of her back and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Peyton nodded her head and felt her cheek. It was sore.

"Your bleeding!" Haley said, noticing blood trickly from the corner of her mouth and nose.

Peyton reached up and felt the red liquid. She winced. She hated the sight of her own blood ever since the shooting. She wobbled a bit but Lucas held her up.

Haley and Lucas help her to the girl's washroom. "I'll take it from here." Haley said when they reached the door. Lucas nodded his head and went and stood over by Nathan.

"What do you think that was all about?" Nathan asked picking up Haley's bookbag while Lucas grabbed Peyton's.

Lucas sighed. "Brooke's jealous."

Nathan nodded his head. "I can't believe she hit Peyton like that though. Wow, That was a hit." Nathan said replaying it in his mind.

Lucas only nodded.

Peyton leaned against the counter and sighed as Haley got some wet paper towel and dabbed at the blood.

"You got an ugly bruise forming." She said examining her friends face.

"It hurts bad too." Peyton said wincing as her lip gave a little sting of pain.

"Done." Haley said.

Peyton turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruise was slightly purple and went from the start of her ear to the end of her cheek bone.

She looked at Haley. "I don't even know what made her do that."

Haley shrugged. "Me either. So are you okay?" She asked as they went to leave the washroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The girls left the washroom and stepped out into the hallway to see a crowd standing there. Peyton had never felt so akward. She and Haley walked straight over to Lucas.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." She smiled. Lucas eyes the bruise forming and felt bad.

Mouth came rushing down the hallway. "I heard what happened!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked. Mouth was always so nice and caring.

Peyton smiled and nodded her head up and down.

Mouth breathed and ran a had through his hair. "I think I made her mad this morning."

"How?" Nathan asked.

"I gave her the cold shoulder. She's being so mean." Mouth said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Mouth." Peyton said giving him a small hug.

"Brooke is just such a BITCH."

Everyone laughed. "Oh my lord! Did Mouth just say a curse word?" Nathan joked.

**How was that? Reviews are GREAT! :) Thanks!**

**In the next chapter you'll find out Brooke's punishment for her actions!**


	19. In The Kitchen

Brooke plopped herself down in a leather chair and stared down at the floor. She didn't feel very bad at all for doing that to her ex-best friend. None at all.

Principal Turner walked into the office and slammed the door, loudly. He sat down in his chair placed behind his desk and looked at Brooke.

"What did you just do out there?" He asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Well...Incase you missed it a just slapped a two faced Bitch." she said. She winced. She shouldn't have sad that to the Principal.

"Watch your language." He responded immediately.

Brooke muttered an apology and looked out the window. "Are you going to kick me out of the election?" She asked. She didn't want to be kicked out. She really did want to be President of the school.

The man sighed and leaned forwards resting his elbows on the desk. "Brooke. I won't do that."  
Brooke smiled. "I know you wouldn't!" she squealed. Brooke jumped out of the chair and walked towards the door to leave.

"Brooke. I'm not done." He said pointing back to the chair.

Her face fell. She wasn't going to get off that easy. She drug himself back and sat down. "What?"

"Your suspended from the Cheersquad for two weeks." He said then rested into his comfy chair.

"MR. TURNER! You can't do that! who is going to look after those girls? They need me." Brooke was talking quickly. She had to convince him.

"Brooke, your not going to walk out og here without a punishment. I'm sorry but you should have thought things over beofre you go and attack someone."

"I didn't attack her!" Brooke said, with anger mounting.

"BROOKE. Stop." He was getting fed up. He had other thkngs to do today. "Do you want me to make it six weeks?"

Brooke could only shake her head.

"Go." Said Principal Turner.

Brooke got up out of the chair and fixed up her hair and left the office and out into the hallway where it was still crowded.

She tried to sneak off without being seen but unfortunately the cheer squad spotted her.

The girls rushed over quickly, buzzing with a millon questions. Bevin stepped forward and hushed them all. "What's your punsihment Brooke? Are you kicked out of the campaign?"

Brooke closed her eyes for a second. "No." She breathed.

"Then what's your punishment?" She asked, unimpressed.

Brooke wanted to slap Bevin just like she had done to Peyton but was sure if she did again people would be convinced she had anger problems.

"Well...?" Bevin urged on.

"Suspended from the cheer squad." She admitted.

The squad was shcoked. "For how long?" Asked Veronica.

"For two weeks."

Bevin rolled her eyes. "Brooke, thats no time at all." She said and turned away.

Brooke was shcoked the teams reaction wasn't that big. Didn't they realized they needed her?

Brooke watched with envy as the squad went over to Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley.

"Peyton, Honey, Are you alright?" Bevin asked.

"I'm fine." Peyton smiled even though it hurt to move her mouth.

"Good...So listen. It turns out that Brooke is suspended from the squad for two weeks."

Peyton was shocked. She hadn't even expected that card to be played. She figured Brooke would just have to put on a trash picking suit and walk around the school and pick up all the litter was scattered. She was purely shcoked.

She looked up at Lucas. His face read shock too.

"So, since we have no team captain we were wondering if maybe you and Haley would be out captains..." Bevin finished. She looked desperately at the two girls.

Peyton looked over at Haley. It wouldn't be so bad. Taking Brooke's place and all.

She looked at Lucas. He nodded his head encouraging her to say yes. "Do it." He whispered softly to her.

"If Haley does it." Peyton declared. Everyone looked at Haley.

She looked a little taken back but nodded her head. "What the hell!" She said and tossed her head back.

Bevin squealed. "GREAT! That's why we love you guys!" She said and turned away with the rest of the squad.

"We have practice after school today!" Someone called back to them.

Haley turned and walked over to Peyton. "Well, back to be Cheerleaders again." She smiled.

"Looks like that!" Peyton laughed. "It's good though. I need something to help get the strength back in my leg."

"Yeah, you do." Haley agreed.

"You know what Peyton?" Lucas asked. She turned back o him and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"I missed seeing you in your cheer uniform." He smiled, kissing her hair. "Alot." He said seductively.

"Well I won't deprive you any longer." She joked.

Nathan and Haley laughed. "That works out good today because we have basketball practice after school too."

The four smiled. Great. The sound of a bell echoed through the school and the four began to make their way to first class.

Brooke stood up against the wall and felt like bursting into tears. They were taking her spot on the team. She groaned and went to her first class of the day. She hadn't started the morning off in the best way.

Lucas and Nathan ran some suicides as a warm up as they got to the gym and practiced some jump shots as the team got ready for their practice. Finally, blew the whistle and the boys took up some spots on the bleachers.

"Let's practice hard today. We got a game tomorrow and I don't want those Falcon's going home tomorrow with big smiles on their faces. I want to see the look of defeat. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their head. "Good, let's play a game. Shirts and skins." Whitey let the boys get into teams.

Lucas and Nathan immediately stood up and stripped off their shirts and got ready to play.

"Nathan, you'll take a jump shot against Thomas here." whitey said pushing Thomas to the circle in the middle of the gym. Nathan walked up and watched as Whitey threw the ball up and blew the whistle. Nathan jumped up and hit the ball back to Lucas.

Lucas ran forward and took the ball and dribbled it down the court, with a little jump he shot and watched the ball winded around the rim and fall in. He smiled and recieved several high fives.

From over at the corner of the gym he heard Peyton's voice cheering. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back at him and waved.

She then turned back to the squad. "So we have a game tomorrow, so let's practice some cheers and moves for tomorrow. Everyone okay with that?" She asked. The girls nodded their head. Haley smiled and they began their practice.

After practice Peyton and Lucas met up and left the school. "So you know what we need to do tonight?" Peyton asked when they reached the car.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We have to make some cupcakes!" Peyton declared.

Lucas's jaw dropped. The shopping was enough, this was too much. He laughed.

Peyton hit him playfully. "Don't laugh. We're making cupcakes tonight."

"But that's so chessy." Lucas said pulling out of the parking lot.

"No it's not! It's cute...Just like you." She smiled.

Lucas laughed. "Oh fine, If I made it through the shopping trip I guess I can make it through baking."

"Just you and me."

Peyton cheered. "That's right." They drove to the grocery and picked up some flour,sugar, milk, eggs, and sprinkles and icing.

They went back to Lucas's house and got right to work making some batter.

"Get the eggs and crakc them into the bowl." Peyton said as she mixed up some icing.

Lucas saluted to her and grabbed an egg. He went and smashed it down on the corner of the sink. It crumbled instantly. "Cold!" Lucas yeled as the yold trickled between his fingers. "Very cold."

Peyton looked back to see and burst out laughing. She grabbed a clothes and wiped his hands and picked up a new egg. "I'm going to show you how to crack an egg." She held it up and crack the egg lightly on the measuring cup and pulled the shell apart and let the contents plop down into the bowl.

"Show off." Lucas muttered but kept smiling as he picked up an egg and immedtated her. The yolk plopped in but the yolk from the previous egg splashed up and got Lucas right in the face. Peyton burst out laughing. "I'll take over the eggs. Go make some icing."

Lucas looked down in defeat. as Peyton kept laughing. "I guess I can handle that." he said as he picked up a spoon and began stirring. "I hope you can." Peyton said. "If not, that'd be sad."

Lucas mocked a deathly glare and stirred.

A whole hour later the pair had about 150 cupcakes ready. "That should be enough." Peyton said to Lucas who looked unsure.

"Really?" Lucas asked eyeing her. Peyton nodded and gathered up all the sprinkles and icing. "Let's start decorating."

She sat down and began on a cupcake. Lucas smiled. He stuck his finger in the bowl and wiped it right down her cheek. The un burised one. She looked up at him. "LUCAS!" She shrieked, standing up she grabbed the whole bowl of icing and took the spoon.

Lucas laughed. "Don't you dare."

She raised the spoon and smiled. She chuck a spoonful of icing at Lucas. It landed right on his head. He reached up anf elt the oozing substance beofre he was hit with many and many globs of icing.

All Lucas could do was cover his face and laugh and plead with her to stop.

Finally the bowl emptied. Lucas stood up and ran forward at Peyton.

She expected the worst for her actions but was shcoked when he pciked her up and spun her around.

She shrieked in delight as she was set back down on the ground but they didn't let go their hold on each other.

Peyton looked up at him. "We have to make some more icing." She giggled.

"I guess we go." Lucas said. They broke apart and looked at each other. Peyton was almost dying of laughter as she looked at Lucas. He was covered head to toe in icing.

"Go ahead and laugh." Lucas said as he turned and made some more icing. "After this your helping me clean up this kitchen." He said. It was too covered in icing.

Peyton nodded her head as they finally set down and decorated the cupcakes.

After they were down they put them all into small boxes and out them out in Lucas's car for the morning. Cleaned the kitchen and had showers.

Finally they settled down on the couch and put a movie on the television.

Lucas was deely into the movie when he felt Peyton's body rest against his. He looked over and saw she was sound asleep.

He moved her into a position so that her head rested in his lap. He stroked her blonde curls, watching the movie for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow was the last day of the campaign.

**Hey guys! I love all the reviews I'm getting! Much lovee to everyone! :) So what did you think of this one? I perosnally think it was pretty cute! This story has 2 chapters left or possibly 3. So it's almosy done, :( Sad I know!!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks everybody!**


	20. Voting & Results

Lucas woke up the next morning and was shocked to realize his body was now streached out on the couch and a blanket had been placed over him. He got up and looked around. His eyes landed on the coffee table.

There was a note for him. He got up and picked up the peice of paper. It read:

_Lucas,_

_Sorry I had to leave early! Today is the big day! You'll do great. I laid out a great outfit for you on your bed! See at school. _

_Love always, Peyton._

Lucas smiled and put the paper back down on the table. _Love always. _He stood up and felt his stomach empty. He was nervous.

He tried to shrug it off as he got breakfast and had a shower.

Lucas now stood in front of the mirror applying a dab of toothpaste to his toothbrush. He looked at his relfection.

That face could possibly the face of the student body.

His mind boggled at all the different things he could do with the help of Mouth as his Vice President. He really did hope to win. For all the right reasons he wanted it.

He walked into his room and looked at the outfit Peyton laid out for him. He was shcoked when he saw a T-Shirt laid out neatly.

It was red, his favourite colour, with bold white letters saying: VOTE LUCAS SCOTT FOR PRESIDENT.

His eyes landed on another note. _I know what your thinking, But you better wear it! xo._ He read Peyton's handwriting again.

He decided he better wear. He slipped it on along with a pair of blue jeans Peyton has also picked out.

When he was finally dressed he went and sat down at his desk and grabbed a pen and a peice of paper.

"Time to wrire my speech." He muttered to himself. He was actually excited about this. Writing was one thing that he loved to do. He settled in and began to write the words that formed in his mind onto the paper.

Lucas got to the school feeling the emptiness that always filled him when he was nervous. He got out of his car and grabbed the boxes of cupcakes from the back. Immediately as he walked towards the school he started handing them out.

As he walked through the front doors of Tree Hill High he was met by cheers and high fives. "Vote Scott." He yelled to the people as he passed through.

He turned and went up to the hallway where Peyton's locker was.

As it came into view he couldn't believe his eyes. He was met by a sea of people wearing the same T-Shirts he had on himself. He stood there watching the people.

From down the hallway he spotted Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, And Junk laughing at his reaction. He smirked. They planned this.

He set his cupcakes aside and walked down the hallway.

"What does my man think?" Skills asked giving him a guy hug.

"This is great." Lucas beamed. "Thank you, you guys." His face was slightly red.

Peyton came over to his side and kissed him on the cheek. "Today's the day! Are you nervous?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Very.' He said rubbing his hands together. "What about you, Mouth?"

"Hell yeah!" Mouth sighed rubbing his cheeks. That was a tendancy he did.

"You'll do great Buddy." Nathan said putting ahna don Mouth's shoulder.

"Thanks." Mouth said shyly.

"When are speeches being done?" Junk asked.

"First things this morning!" Peyton said cheerfully.

The morning bell rang and people began to rush around making their way to the auditorium.

"Right now." Peyton said suddenly, changing her answer.

Everyone laughed.

Peyton looked at Lucas, His face was pale. She nudged closer to him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said sounding like he was convincing himself more than her.

"Your gonna do great." Peyton said rubbing his arm for comfort. "Your gonna win!"

"Thanks Peyt." He said leaning down and kissing her softly. "I better go."

Peyton nodded her head and nibbeled her lips.

Mouth and Lucas joined together and walked down to the auditorium. "Good luck you guys!"

"We love you!"

"You'll do great!"

They were out of sight.

"We should get going." Natahn said as he and Haley gripped hands.

"Yeah we should." Skills said. They all hurried down the hallway to the Auditorium.

Peyton smiled as she saw all the red T-Shirts and knew Lucas was probably smiling about it too.

She took her seat next to Nathan and got comftrable as Principal Turner began his opening speech about how this was nto a popularity contest and to vote for the person that would do the best job. Blah Blah Blah.

Lucas sat on the stage in the old plastic chair with sweaty palms. Why was he so nervous? He'd do fine. He'd just get up and do his speech. After that it'd be up to the students.

He watched as a girl walked up to the microphone and began her speech. Person after person did that. Fimally Mouth was called.

Mouth looked to Lucas and gave him a small smile beofre he too began his speech. He did a great job. When he was done and walked back the gym applauded. Mouth's face grew red as he looked out.

Finally came the time for the Presdient speeches. The girl running against Brooke and Lucas was first.

When she was done she went and sat back down. watching both Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke's name was said into the microphone. She politely got up and walked over to the black stand. Cleared her throat and began.

"Hi, everybody. As you probablt all know I am Brooke Davis. Captain of the Tree Hill Raven's cheersquad and a great person! I want to be presdient because I think I could change alot in out school next year. For examplewe could some new school colours and uniforms for the cheerleaders and Jocks." Brooke paused and smiled out at everybody. She hated looking at all the red people had on. "So that's really all I have to say. I wanted to keep this short and sweet just like moi!" She said cheerfully. "So today vote BROOKE!" She yelled out and went back to her seat.

Slowly people began to clap unsure if that was all of it.

Peyton looked over at Nathan and Haley and made fake gagging noise to show that she was obviosuly digusted by Brooke. "What the hell kind of speech was that?" Nathan whispered.

"A shitty ass job one." Skills added in.

Lucas looked out into the crowd. It was his turn. He got up and heard several cheers for him. He smiled and walked up to the mic. The nervous feeling quickly left him as he got out his paper. Unfolding it he began...

"Hey everyone. I'm Lucas Scott. So I know when most people showed up at school this week and found out that I am running for Presdient probably wanted to go over to a trash can and puke." He paused. Several people snickered at his use of words. "Oh here's another Jock running for President because he's popular. It's not like that. The reason I want to be your Presdient is because with this month and the rough tragedy that hit out school. The shooting." Breathing in. "That day will go down in history as one of our school's darkest days. I think that the reason Jimmy Edwards was psuhed to those limits is because of the actions of some people. Treating others like shit and not even thining about how they feel when they go to bed at night. I never want that to happen again. Jimmy was my friend and it was tough when I had to go to one of my best friends funeral." Lucas's eyes were stinging slightly.

"I know you probably think I'm rambling right now but there's a point to this. Next year if I'm elected President respect will be put into place. At the wreath placed by Jimmy's wreath was a quote. We can not direct the wind, but we can adjust our sails. We can't change that past but we can change the future. So today think of those words." Lucas finshed and walked back to his seat.

A raging sound of applause broke out in the gym. People were standing up cheering and jumping. Lucas smiled and gave a littlw wave not sure what to do. Peyton looked at him clapping and screaming with everyone else. She blew him a kiss. He smiled and winked.

Mr.Turner stood at the edge of the stage. "So now it's time for the voting. There are 10 booths set up at the back, you will join your class and make your votes in there. When everyone has voted they results will be tallied up and we will give you the results for next years Student Council.

Everyone bounded out of their seats and formed lines to begin the voting. Lucas smiled as he watched people coming in and out.

Brooke sat there in her seat. Lucas really had a point. Respect at their school was something to be looked at. He really did have good moral's for wanting to be president.

"Good job, Lucas!" Mouth said giving him a high five standing up. "Yout oo, Mouth!" Lucas said cheerfully.

"Your speech was terrific." Mouth continued on. "Everyone was glued to your everyone word!"

"I'm glad. Because I meant every word of it." He said.

"Jimmy would have been really proud. I'm glad you wrote about him." Mouth said.

"Me too." Lucas said nodding his head.

A teacher then came up to them and ushered them to find a seat. "The results will be announced soon!" She said excitedly.

Lucas laughed and walked over to where Peyton and everyone else sat.

Peyton got up quickly and kissed him, giving hima big hug. "You did great, Just like I knew you would!" she said smiling at him, showing her dimples.

"Thanks Babe." Lucas said staring deeply into her eyes.

The last voters were now coming out of the booths. Lucas sat down nhext to Peyton and put his arm around the back of her chair in a protective manner.

"The votes are in!" Mr.Turner said coming to the stage with an envelope in his hand. "So lets get right to it. Secretary is Suzie Thompson. For Treasuerer is Yuvon Gasonbel. Your Vice Presdient of Marvin McFadden." Mouth jumped out of his seat excitedly and was met with hugs from Haley and Peyton. "YEAH MOUTH!" Skills cheered.

Lucas beamed. "Congrat's man." He said hgging him.

Mr.Turner cleared his throat. Everyone quited down. "And your President is..." He stopped to add to the suspense.

Peyton reached over and gripped Lucas's hand tightly. Lucas held on tight and was filled with excitement.

"LUCAS SCOTT!" He said.

The gym erputed. Peyton jumped into Lucas's arm excitedly. He couldn't believe it. He was President. He recieved head pats, high fives, chants, cheers, hollers and hoots and much more from the people around him.

He could stop smiling. He had never felt so proud. He kissed Peyton and held her tightly to him as he was greeted by hugs from Nathan and Haley.

"Luke, this is so great! I knew you'd win! Your the only one right for the job." Haley said higging him tightly. Lucas laughed. "Thanks Hales."

Slowly people began to leave the large echoing room to celebrate out in the halls so they didn't have to yell to be heard anymore.

Motuh walked up to Lucas pretending to hold a microphone up to his mouth. "Lucas Scott you are President, can you tell us what your feeling right now?"

"I feel great Mouth." He said ruffling Mouth's hair. Everyone laughed.

Brooke watched from the corner, smiling. She actually had a smile on her face watching the people she used to call her friends celebrate their wins!

Lucas embraced Peyton yet again. Snuggling closely to her. "Lucas, I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

"Thanks Peyton. I'm really glad I did this."

"Next year is going to be the best." Peyton said smiling up at him.

"I hope so." He agreed. "Thanks Peyt."

"Your welcome Lucas. Your always there for me. I'm glad I could be there for you."

Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat.

**One chapter left! :) What did you think of that on? HE WON! :) Yippee, but was there ever any doubt. Depending on reviews many I'll add an extra chapter on...Maybe... :P**

**Don't for get to review!**


	21. The Finale

Lucas stood at the line with his feet firmly planted to the ground, taking deep breaths and looked over at Peyton who was looking at him hopeful. He smiled and looked down at the floor dribbling the ball he looked at Natahn.

Nathan gave him a thumbs up as he stood beside all the other players wating for Lucas to mkae his shot.

He looked over beside Peyton and saw Haley who was ruffling her pom poms at him.

The ref cleared his throat. "Whenever your ready."

Lucas nodded his head. This shot could give them another win or a loss.

He tried his best to push that back out of his mind and dribbled again. He made his legs more stable and took a deep breath putting his arms up into the arm he released the ball. All he could was watch it sail through the air.

Peyton smiled and watched Lucas let the ball go. Nathan held his breath as it neared the rim. Haley threw her arms up in the arm as it began to circle around the rim.

Lucas felt his legs give out as it slipped into the net and the people around him cheered. It went in.

Lucas jumped up off the floor and jumped up and down again and again until Natah, Haley, and Peyton reached him.

Nathan gave him a firm pat on the shoulder while Haley clinged tightly to him. "Lucas Scotttt! Great job!"

Natah cleared his throat for Haley to allow Peyton to see Lucas. Haley gave a shy giggle and walked over to see Skills with Nathan.

Peyton threw her pom poms aside and stepped closer to Lucas and put her arms around Lucas while he brought her closer to him. "Nice shot." She said softly.

"Thanks." He said caressing her hair. She smiled and broke apart.

"There's a party at Nathan's beach house..."

"Do you wanna go?" Lucas asked smiling at his girlfriend.

"I'd love to go if you do." Peyton said.

"I think that'd be fun." Lucas said. "I better go and get changed and then we'll go."

Peyton nodded her head. "I'll go get changed too."

They broke away fro their gazes on each other and getting changed and walking out to his car then heading off to the party.

As they got out of the car and walked up the steps to booming music and rowdy people.

As he walked in, Greg Martins, one of Lucas's fellow basketball players walked up to him staggering. Obviously he was drunk. He didn't look too happy with Lucas.

Lucas sensed that and pulled Peyton to him tightly while she looked at him curiously.

"Lucas Scott, President and the basketball king." He slurred at them.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked walking up behind Peyton and Lucas. "Whats your problem. man?"

"Him." Greg said pointing to Lucas. "He walks in here like he's hot stuff with his little cheerleader girlfriend."

"Don't talk about Lucas like that, especially when it's not true." Peyton said quickly.

"Peyton, it's alright." Lucas said stadning infront of her as he took notice of Greg's white knuckles. "why are you being such a dick?"

"You getting everything you want like the little rich kid you are." Greg said getting in Lucas's face.

"Sounds like someone has a jealousy problem." Nathan said standing at his brother's side.

"Bullshit."

"It looks that way." Peyton said.

Greg looked at her. "Your not even involved in this, Slut."

That was the last straw. Lucas raised his fist and it Greg on the cheek. Greg fell onto the floor. Several people laughed. Lucas smiled and rubbed his fist. "Asshole." He spat down at Greg beofre he took Peyton's hand and tney went down to the beach.

"Lucas!" Peyton cried still stunned by his quick actions. "Is your hand alright?" SHe asked reachng out and talking it and examining it closely.

"It's fine, Peyt." He said taking his hand back.

Peyton smiled at him. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Lucas put his arm around her. "No one gets away talking to my girl like that. Let's go for a walk."

They linked arms and slowly walked down the beach just like they had weeks beofre but something was different. It's amazing how fast life can change you and everything else.

Nestsing down into the sand they held onto each other.

"Peyt, You know I'll always be here for you." Lucas said suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Peyton asked looked away from the water to him.

"I just want you to know that. I never want to loose you."

"You won't have to." Peyton said putting a hand softly on his arm.

"Your pefect, Peyt."

"Oh I know." Peyton said winking at him.

"Peyton!" called a familar voice. They both looked over to see who was calling her. "Brooke?" Peyton asked in complete suprise.

The brunette gave a little wave and walked up shyly.

"What?" Lucas asked helping Peyton to her feet.

"I need to apologize." Brooke said looking at them intensely. "I was a complete bitch."

"Yeah you were." Peyton said looking at Brooke.

"I was just so in love with Lucas...that I didn't see what was going on I was keeping the boy love from the girl I love. After the shooting I was just so jealous about everything Lucas was doing for you."

Peyton only nodded her head.

"So, I'm sorry. Sorry for going all crazy on you guys and punching you...And everything. I'm just sorry." Brooke said, taking a deep breath, happy she finally got that out.

Lucas and Peyton looked at Brooke nodding their heads. "We forgive you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled so that he dimples showed. Walking forward she gave Peyton a tight hug and smiled at Lucas. "Thank you."

"Are you guys all good now?" Asked Nathan as he neared them with Haley on his back.

The three nodded their heads. "Good." Haley said jumping off her husbands back and walking over to them. "Now we can be friends again!" She yelled cheerfully.

"We're all only human." Lucas said shrugging his shoulders.

Natahn ran up behind Peyton and put her over his shoulder and went charging for the water. Peyton shrieked. "NATHAN! STOP!"

Despite her pleads he ran into the freezing water and let her fall into it. "Oh my god! This is so cold!" Peyton yelled through mouth fulls of salt water. Natahn laughed and splashed more and more water on her.

"Lucas! Help me!" Peyton screamed pretending she was drowning. Lucas smiled and shrugged off his jacket and ran in also while Haley and Brooke stood on shore laughing.

Lucas playfully shoved Lucas aside and pulled Peyton to him and held her while she laughed. "What a man! Your just like my own private superman!"

"Well what can I say." Lucas said shrugging.

"You don't have to say anything but you can get me out of this freezing water."

"I can do that!" Lucas said picking her up and taking her to the sand and setting her down on her feet.

She looked at Brooke and Haley and smiled. "Hug!" She shrieked and ran after them wrapping her arms around them getting them soaked.

After things calmed down they group trugded back up the path to the Party that was still going steady.

They snuck upstairs to the large guest room and got dried off and into warmer clothes and went back downstairs with everyone else.

**I don't think that was much of an ending but whatever! Hope you liked this story! I'm awfully sad it's over tho. :(**

**Thanks to everyone! Don't forget to give me some reviews about what you thought of the WHOLE story now that it's done!**


End file.
